les fans et les ennuis
by kyochan95
Summary: au programme, romance, accident, suite de malheur, que vatil se passer pour notre si calme Tôma et notre si joyeux Ryûichi ? Réponse dans cette fanfic !
1. chapitre 1

Auteur : kyochan95

Base : Gravitation

Disclaimer : les persos de Gravitation ne m'appartiennent pas, mais si Maki Murakami ne veut plus de Tôma, je veux bien

Résumé : au programme, romance, accident, suite de malheur, que va-t-il se passer pour notre si calme Tôma et notre si joyeux Ryûichi ? Réponse dans cette fanfic !

Couple : Tôma x Ryûichi, mais pas tout de suite… un peu plus tard…

Petite note : ma première fic sur Gravitation ! quand je vois la qualité de certaine fic dans cette section, je suis assez fière d'y être, et en même temps, j'espère vraiment que je serais à la hauteur pour mon premier post ici, deux chapitres pour le prix d'un seul… ENJOY ! (and review, ce ne serait pas de refus)

Petite note 2 : je tiens à préciser que je n'ai vu que le premier dvd et lu les 5 premiers tomes du manga… donc, si quelque chose ne va pas, et bien ce n'est pas grave, on va dire que je l'aurais changé, merci ! (et merci de me dire ce qui ne va pas aussi, comme ça, si ça n'a pas trop d'influence, je pourrais modifier…)

**LES FANS ET LES ENNUIS...**

CHAPITRE 1 :

Ryûichi courait à en perdre haleine. Il essayait désespérément de semer son poursuivant, mais rien n'y faisait. Il avait peur. Son nouveau manager est juste parti au toilette dans le parc public qu'il se faisait agressé par des fans hystériques du groupe Bad Luck. Ces derniers le détestait. Alors que lui, ce qu'il voulait, ce serait de ne faire qu'un seul groupe avec Shûichi ! Il ferma les yeux, et heurta quelqu'un.

RYUICHI : aïe… TOMA !

TOMA : Ryûichi ? Qu'est-ce que…

FAN : SEGUCHI TOMA ! DOUBLE PRISE NE LES LACHER PAS !

RYUICHI : plus tard, suis moi, Tôma !

TOMA : mais…

RYUICHI : VIIIIITE !

Il attrapa le bras du blond et ils se mirent à courir. Tôma n'était pas dans son assiette du tout. Il était plus que fatigué, n'ayant pas dormit depuis 2 jours pour faire des arrangements et régler des histoires avec des groupes récalcitrants, il marchait un peu dans la rue, incognito, pour décompresser, et voilà qu'il se fait reconnaître, et pire, poursuivre !

TOMA : Ryûichi, on va a la N-G, d'accord ?

RYUICHI : bonne idée !

Ils foncèrent vers le grand bâtiment, et soupirèrent quand la sécurité vint les voir.

POLICIER : ça va, monsieur Seguchi ?

TOMA : oui, ça va, ainsi que Ryûichi…

Il s'assit sur un siège, crevé. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il faudra qu'il voie pour demander une pause, il commençait même à s'endormir sur le siège…

RYUICHI : TOMA ATTENTION !

Tôma ouvrit les yeux et se releva, se demandant pourquoi Ryûichi avait crié. Il tourna la tête vers l'extérieur et tout se passa au ralenti. Un fan qui avait un revolver… Ryûichi qui courait vers lui. Le fan qui pressait la détente. Tôma qui ferma les yeux, attendant le coups qui arrive. Mais ce dernier n'arriva pas. Ou, tout du moins, pas comme il le croyait. Il entendit la vitre du bâtiment se briser. Puis, la seconde d'après, qui lui semblait durer une éternité, il sentit quelqu'un s'effondrer sur lui. Là, le cours du temps reprit normalement, et il entendit des gens crier. Il rouvrit les yeux, et vit en premier le fan qui partait en courant, laissant là son revolver et donc toutes les chances de le retrouver, car il n'avait pas mit de gants. Puis, il regarda la personne qui avait atterrit dans ses bras.

TOMA : Ryûichi… RYUICHI ! APPELEZ UNE AMBULANCE, VITE ! Tiens bon, Ryûichi…

RYUICHI : Tôma… tu n'as rien ?

TOMA : non, rien, mais toi, tu es blessé… ALORS, ELLE VIENT QUAND CETTE AMBULANCE, VITE !

RYUICHI : cries pas… Tôma… ne… cries pas… tiens… ma… peluche… Kumagorô…

Il ferma les yeux, ne supportant plus la douleur.

TOMA : non, ne t'endors pas, restes réveillé, Ryûichi !

Mais lui-même ne parvenait pas à garder les yeux ouverts. Il vacilla, puis se mit à genoux, Ryûichi toujours contre lui.

TOMA : tiens bon…

SHUICHI : la, la, li, la, la… RYUICHI ! MONSIEUR SEGUCHI !

Il accourut et aida Tôma à supporter le poids de Ryûichi. Une ambulance arriva, et des médecins arrivèrent.

TOMA : occupez vous de lui…

AMBULANCIER : mais, monsieur Seguchi…

TOMA : OBEISSEZ ET OCCUPEZ VOUS DE LUI !

AMBULANCIER : b… bien…

L'ambulancier prit Ryûichi dans ses bras, et l'allongea doucement sur le brancard. Tôma, voyant Ryûichi dans le brancard, ferma les yeux et s'endormit, épuisé.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Fin du chapitre ! Un second pour mettre en appétit ! (je sais, celui là est petit, mais le prochain est plus long, promit !)


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2 :

Quand Tôma se réveilla, il fut tout d'abord ébloui par le soleil qui donnait dans la fenêtre de la pièce où il se trouvait. Il referma les yeux, et entendit que quelqu'un ferma le rideau.

VOIX : alors, comme ça on se fait tirer dessus, et on tombe inconscient pendant 3 jours d'affilés ?

TOMA /cette voix… Yûki !/

YUKI : enfin, je devrais dire que Ryûichi n'est pas dans le même état que toi…

TOMA : Ryû… Ryûichi… il va… bien ?

Il fut surprit de sentir sa voix aussi faible.

YUKI : … écoutes, Tôma…

TOMA : dis moi qu'il va bien…

YUKI : il a une infection… écoutes, Tôma, Ryûichi risque d'y passer. Nous devons attendre une dizaine de jour, et après, s'il se remet tout seul, tout danger sera écarté.

TOMA : … Eiri, tu es en train de me dire que… s'il ne se remet pas…

Il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir sur lui. Il ouvrit les yeux, et Yûki l'embrassa tout doucement.

TOMA : Yûki…

YUKI : c'est ça que tu voulais, non ?

Tôma sourit.

TOMA : comment le saurais tu?

YUKI : ça se voit de loin.

TOMA : bravo, tu es doué !

YUKI : merci, mais je le sens ce genre de chose.

TOMA : je connais un Shûichi Shindo qui ne va pas être content

YUKI : je fais ce que je veux, et là, j'ai envie de…

VOIX : TOMA ! Mais, mais…

Ils regardèrent vers la porte, et Ryûichi était à la porte de la chambre, des bandages recouvrant la plus grande partie de son torse, les yeux pleins de larmes, et, une fois n'est pas coutume, sans Kumagorô dans les bras. Tôma se tourna vers la porte d'un coup, de telle sorte que Yûki se fit dégager de sur lui, et se retrouva par terre.

TOMA : Ryûichi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

RYUICHI : … IDIOT !

Il s'en alla en claquant la porte de la chambre. Tôma se redressa, pour le suivre, mais sentit une vive douleur et s'aperçut qu'il avait lui aussi des bandages.

TOMA : mais…

Yûki se releva, et soupira.

YUKI : tu ne t'en étais pas rendu compte ? Tu as également été touché par la balle. Mais grâce à Ryûichi, tu es encore en vie.

TOMA : pourquoi a-t-il réagit comme ça ?

YUKI : pourquoi je le saurais…

Tôma fronça les sourcils, et se releva, grimaçant.

YUKI : non, non, non ! Ça suffit les conneries, Tôma…

Le blond l'allongea doucement sur le lit, et Tôma sentit ses joues s'embraser. Il en avait rêvé, mais là, Ryûichi l'inquiétait, et tout son esprit était tourné vers lui.

YUKI : qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Tôma ?

TOMA : …

Yûki soupira et l'embrassa de nouveau. Tôma ferma les yeux, et se laissa faire. Ce fut quand Yûki passa une main dans son pantalon que l'image de Ryûichi vint une nouvelle fois le hanter.

TOMA : YUKI ARRETES ! RYUICHI !

Yûki recula et Tôma vit le sourire triomphant du blond.

YUKI : enfin ! Je pensais que tu allais passer toute ta vie marié à ma sœur et fantasmant sur moi… mais enfin tu ouvres les yeux !

TOMA : comment ça…

YUKI : enfin, serais tu donc si aveugle ? À quoi tu pensais, pendant que j'étais sur toi, hein ?

TOMA : Ryûichi…

YUKI : et bien ! Vas le voir, vite, le connaissant, il est sûrement déjà dehors.

Tôma se leva, et alla dehors, tellement en vitesse qu'il ne vit pas Shûichi rentrer dans sa chambre juste après.

SHUICHI : YUUUUUUU YUUUUUUUKIIIIIIIIII !

YUKI : la ferme… ta voix me résonne dans la tête…

SHUICHI : j'ai failli être cocu par mon propre directeur, et tu voudrais que je me CAAAAAAAAAAALME !

YUKI : j'ai pas dit, calmer, j'ai dit, la ferme…

SHUICHI : le plan a fonctionné ?

YUKI : oui, parfaitement…

Il avait un sourire à moitié triste et à moitié heureux. Shûichi se demandait pourquoi il était triste, si son plan fonctionnait… mais abandonna vite fait ses questions quand Yûki l'embrassa et passa ses mains sous son T-shirt.

YUKI : il m'a donné faim… il est bien foutu ton directeur, j'espère que tu vas satisfaire mon envie…

Tôma sortit dehors, il cherchait Ryûichi, malgré les médecins qui le suivaient, lui demandant de revenir, de ne pas faire l'inconscient.

TOMA : RYUICHIIIIIII ! OU ES TU ?

MEDECIN : monsieur Seguchi, s'il vous plait…

VOIX : TOOOMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Tôma se retourna, se prenant un médecin de plein fouet. Quand il se redressa, Ryûichi se tenait devant lui, essoufflé.

RYUICHI : qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Sakano est inquiet…

TOMA : Ryû… RYUICHI ! Où étais tu ? Tu n'as rien ?

RYUICHI : et bien… on va dire que quand je t'ai vu avec Eiri Yûki, j'ai… je me suis emporté, et j'ai été dehors…

TOMA : je suis allé…

RYUICHI : je suis allé dehors, et j'ai pleuré…

Tôma remarqua à ce moment là les trace que les larmes avaient fait sur les joues du chanteur.

RYUICHI : puis après, je t'ai vu passé en courant, criant mon nom, avec les médecins, et Sakano faisait une crise de nerf, car tu étais partit comme ça, et…

Il s'arrêta car Tôma venait de lui poser une main sur la joue.

TOMA : je vais prendre une semaine de libre, forcée, et tu me diras où tu veux aller, d'accord ? Toi, moi et Sakano… seulement…

RYUICHI : Tôma… d'accord…

Tôma lui sourit, et ferma les yeux. Après 3 jours sans bouger et blessé, se lever d'un coup, avoir autant d'émotion et courir sur plusieurs centaines de mètres en vitesse pour retrouver Ryûichi… ça fatiguait. Il rigola doucement.

RYUICHI : Tôma ?

TOMA : je viens de penser qu'après 3 jours entiers où j'ai dormit comme un loir, je suis crevé…

RYUICHI : 3 jours ? Bah non, tu as dormit une semaine…

TOMA : … une semaines ?

RYUICHI : on t'a pas dit ?

Tôma le regarda et trouva qu'il avait un air si enfantin et mignon qu'il voulait presque l'embrasser. Presque ? Et… attends, presque QUOI ?

RYUICHI : bon, on doit y aller, viens Tôma, tu dois retourner à l'hôpital, c'est pas bien d'être parti comme ça…

TOMA : tu peux parler, Ryû-chan…

RYUICHI : tu m'as appelé Ryû-chan ! Merci, Tôma !

Il avait l'air si heureux que Tôma ne put s'empêcher de rigoler avec lui.

RYUICHI : ah oui, Sakano a prit la relève pour ton poste de directeur, et Bad Luck a sortit un second album ! Il se vend déjà a plusieurs milliers d'exemplaires ! Et il n'est sortit que hier !

TOMA : je vois… il faudrait que je m'occupe des Nittle Grasper…

RYUICHI : c'est bon, Tôma, grâce aux arrangements qu'on a trouvé dans ton bureau, et à ma voix, on a presque finit l'album

TOMA : quand est-ce que tu es sortit ?

RYUICHI : moi ? Bah, je me suis réveillé le lendemain de l'accident, et on m'a dit qu'il y avait une mauvaise nouvelle, mais on a rien voulu me dire, et puis je suis sortit le lendemain, et là, j'ai fait la partie chant, je me suis bien débrouillé, promit, et puis Shûichi m'encourageait, et il venait tous les jours te voir aussi ! Et moi, je venais aussi tous les jours à l'hôpital après avoir chanté, pour changer mes bandages, et je venais aussi te voir, tu semblais dormir très bien, sauf hier, je ne sais pas, tu faisais un cauchemar, mais je t'ai consolé, et après, tu t'es calmé, puis là…

TOMA : parles moi vite, et fais plusieurs phrases… continues.

RYUICHI : et puis là, l'album est presque fini

TOMA : il manque quoi ?

RYUICHI : ton avis

TOMA : comment ça ?

RYUICHI : tu fais parti du groupe, alors c'est normal que si quelque chose ne te plait pas, tu le dises, et au moins que tu donnes ton avis, non ?

Tôma en resta bouche bée.

RYUICHI : c'est moi qui est demandé ça, pace que je trouvais que c'était normal, et puis je ne veux rien faire sans toi !

Tôma fut plus que touché. Il se souvint comment Ryûichi lui avait sauté dans les bras, quand il était venu le chercher dans l'aéroport, et il soupira.

TOMA : merci, Ryûichi…

VOIX : TOMA SEGUCHI, JE VIENS T ANNONCER QUE JE DIVORCE AVEC TOI, MEME SI C'EST PAS COURANT AU JAPON JE M'EN FOUT JE NE VEUX PAS RESTER AVEC QUELQU'UN QUI A FAILLI SE TAPER MON FRERE !

TOMA : … bien Mika.

La blonde tomba à la renverse.

MIKA : CO, CO, CO, CO, COMMENT CA " BIEN "?

TOMA : tu as très bien comprit. J'accepte le divorce. Mais avant, je vais partir dès demain avec Ryûichi là où il le veut. Pendant une semaine.

MIKA : …

Elle s'en alla, et Tôma soupira. Il ne s'était marié avec elle que pour se rapprocher de Yûki. Et maintenant, il remarquait qu'il s'était détaché de Yûki grâce à une influence. Mais qui avait bien pu faire cet exploit ?

RYUICHI : je veux aller sur les plages de France ! Au niveau de la manche !

TOMA : en… EN FRANCE ? Tu sais, pour voir la mer, on peut aller…

RYUICHI : Tôma… tu m'avais dit partout où je voulais…

TOMA : … très bien, vas préparer tes affaires, demain, on y va.

Il prit son portable, et passa quelques coups de fils. Les médecins les ramenèrent à l'hôpital, et Tôma avait déjà réservé pour la France, 3 billets, lui, Ryûichi et Sakano. Quand il le dit à Sakano, il avait eut l'impression que ce dernier allait tomber dans les pommes.

TOMA : faîtes confiance à K, il sait très bien manier les cas difficiles.

Il retourna dans sa chambre, et s'allongea en soupirant et en fermant les yeux. Demain, il fallait d'abord qu'il passe à son bureau pour jeter un œil sur certains dossiers, dont celui de Bad Luck, et confier le travail au vrai directeur adjoint, c'est-à-dire celui qui avait refilé volontiers sa place à Sakano.

TOMA : dis, Sakano…

Il ouvrit les yeux, et vit que le dit Sakano était déjà partit. Il se demanda vaguement pourquoi puis soupira. Il sentit quelqu'un arriver dans sa chambre et ouvrit les yeux. Ryûichi était en train de sourire bêtement, comme à son habitude… à 1 cm de son visage ! Tôma pouvait sentir le souffle du chanteur sur son visage.

RYUICHI : dors bien, Tôma, à demain !

Il s'écarta et s'en alla. Tôma calma son cœur, puis tourna la tête vers la petite table délabrée qui lui servait de table de nuit. Dessus, il y avait une petite peluche qui semblait lui faire un clin d'œil, les oreilles à moitié mâchouillées.

TOMA : Kumagorô…

Il sourit, prit le petit lapin dans ses bras et s'endormit comme ça, tranquillement. Ryûichi, ayant la permission de venir quand il voulait et de rester autant qu'il voulait à l'hôpital grâce à ses fans du service de nuit, le regarda s'endormir, plus que content que Tôma ait prit Kumagorô dans ses bras. Il s'en alla ensuite, le manager du groupe le raccompagna chez lui.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voilà, fin du deuxième chapitre ! j'espère que ça vous a plut, il y a encore des chapitres qui attendent, donc dîtes moi si ça en vaut la peine ! GROS KISU ET ARIGATO POUR VOS REVIEW ! JA NE !


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3 :

Le lendemain, Tôma sortit de l'hôpital, malgré les recommandations des médecins. Il rendit Kumagorô à Ryûichi qui se remit à lui mâchouiller les oreilles. Ils passèrent prendre Sakano à N-G et Tôma, après avoir donné deux ou trois ordres très précis, et confié son poste au directeur adjoint, partit avec Ryûichi et Sakano pour l'aéroport. Arrivés là-bas, ils durent aller très discrètement jusqu'à l'avion, et le prirent sans trop d'heurt. Ce fut quand ils arrivèrent en France que ce que Tôma redoutait arriva.

RYUICHI : OUAIS JE SUIS TELLEMENT CONTENT QUE JE VAIS FAIRE UNE CHANSON AVANT PREMIERE DE NOTRE NOUVEL ALBUM, NOUS LES NITTLE GRASPER !

GENS : chouette, les Nittle Grasper ! # les qui ? # oh ! Tôma Seguchi ! Je suis fan ! # ah, une avant première, j'ai hâte d'entendre ça… # maman, regardes le beau garçon là-bas, il va chanter, il est japonais ! # je n'ai pas comprit ce qu'il vient de dire…

Quand Ryûichi se mit à chanter, a capella, devant tout le monde, il y eut un grand silence. Puis quand vint la fin de la chanson… même les Français étaient fan. Après une longue séance de dédicace, ils allèrent dans la voiture que Tôma avait réservé, et partirent directement vers la plage du pas de calais.

TOMA : qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit…

RYUICHI : pardon, mais j'étais trop content…

TOMA : pas grave… mais tiens toi bien, d'accord ?

RYUICHI : bien

Après quelques heures de routes pendant lesquelles Ryûichi s'était endormit contre l'épaule de Tôma et que ce dernier n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre par gène et pour ne par réveiller le chanteur, ils arrivèrent enfin à la maison à deux rues de la plage. Ryûichi débordait de joie.

RYUICHI : Tôma ! On va à la mer tout de suite euh !

TOMA : attends moi, deux minutes…

Il alla voir un Français, pas très loin, et avec un Français parfait, un bon accent même si pointait quand même son origine japonaise, il parla avec lui des risques de cette digue plage. Ryûichi était en admiration devant la conversation que tenait Tôma, tellement qu'il en oublia la mer.

TOMA : je vous remercie beaucoup, monsieur.

HOMME : je vous en prie.

L'homme s'en alla et Tôma se tourna vers Ryûichi.

RYUICHI : tu m'avas caché que tu parlais Français à la perferction !

TOMA : on dit perfection, Ryû-chan, et ce monsieur m'a dit que c'était la marrée haute, et que la digue pouvait être dangereuse… les pentes sont très raides, et il n'y a pas de barre de protection, pour retenir les gens qui tombe… et comme il y a beaucoup de vent, les vagues sont énormes, jusqu'à venir à la route…

RYUICHI : chouette, on y va !

Ryûichi se mit à courir vers la plage. Tôma le suivit, et Sakano suivait difficilement.

TOMA : attends, Ryûichi, on peut revenir demain, ou quand la marrée sera moins haute, je ne veux pas qu'il arrive un malheur…

Mais le chanteur ne l'écoutait pas, et arriva quand une vague dépassa la digue, et déversa son eau sur le chemin réservé aux piétons.

RYUICHI : OUAH AH AH AH ! GENIAL, GENIAL TOMA VIENS VOIR !

TOMA : ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas appelé comme ça…

Ryûichi ne l'écoutait déjà plus et alla sur une partie de la digue encore moins protégée. Tôma regarda avec effroi une vague arriver en vitesse, et avec une force incroyable, et au même moment, Ryûichi était prit d'une crise d'éternuement. La vague lui tomba dessus et Ryûichi tomba dans l'eau. Tôma cria son nom, et donna sa veste qui contenait son portable et son argent à Sakano, et plongea à la suite de Ryûichi. Il chopa le bras du chanteur avant qu'il ne parte encore plus, et attrapa un rocher. Il grimaça, le rocher lui coupant la main.

SAKANO : MONSIEUR SEGUCHIIIIIIIII !

TOMA : aidez moi !

Les hommes, autour d'eux, firent une chaîne humaine, et celui qui était au bout attrapa le bras de Tôma.

HOMME : accrochez vous !

Ils remontèrent la pente assez rude et Tôma enleva le haut de Ryûichi.

TOMA : Sakano, amènes ma veste !

Il prit sa veste et la passa à Ryûichi, le chanteur grelottant de froid.

RYUICHI : Tôma…

TOMA : chut, Ryûichi, c'est finit…

RYUICHI : je me sens pas bien…

HOMME : ça m'a tout l'air d'être une allergie à l'iode marin…

TOMA : comment ça ?

HOMME : je suis médecin. Et vous allez attraper froid si vous ne vous couvrez pas…

TOMA : merci de vos conseils, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils me soient utiles pour Ryûichi. Que dois-je faire pour son allergie ?

HOMME : juste l'éloigner de la plage, et ne pas le recouvrir d'eau marine.

TOMA : merci. Sakano, prends Ryûichi, je suis trempé.

RYUICHI : Tôma, tu as froid…

TOMA : ce n'est rien. SAKANO, SI TU NE VEUX PAS ETRE VIRE UNE SECONDE FOIS, PRENDS RYUICHI DANS TES BRAS, ET AMENES LE A L APPARTEMENT !

SAKANO : b… bien, monsieur…

Sakano prit Ryûichi dans ses bras, et regarda Tôma comme demandant ce qu'il devait faire.

TOMA : amènes le à l'appartement, ne t'en fais pas pour moi…

SAKANO : mais, directeur…

TOMA : dépêchez vous, ou sinon Ryûichi va attraper froid…

SAKANO : Seguchi-san…

TOMA : Sakano, s'il vous plait…

SAKANO : Tôma kun…

Tôma sursauta.

SAKANO : prenez ma veste, s'il vous plait.

TOMA : … dépêches toi, Sakano.

Sakano soupira, enleva sa veste tout en tenant Ryûichi, et s'en alla. Tôma s'empressa d'enlever lui-même son haut, et enfila la veste de Sakano, pour se tenir chaud. Il se releva, et grimaça de douleur. sa jambe avait cogné contre la parois de la digue en sautant, il avait vraiment mal, même si ce ne serait qu'un hématome. Ce qui l'inquiétait plus, c'était sa main. Elle était bien blessée. Et la main droite, pour faire pratique. Il soupira, et retourna à l'appartement. Avant de partir, un homme le retint par le bras et lui passa la petite peluche Kumagorô de Ryûichi.

HOMME : votre ami allait oublier ça…

TOMA : … merci beaucoup

Il serra Kumagorô contre lui et retourna à l'appartement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voilà, fin du chapitre 3 j'espère que ça vous a plut review ? JA NE !


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4 :

Arrivé là-bas, il se souvint qu'il avait demandé à ce que les valises soient apportées dans quelques heures, donc, pas de vêtements de rechange. Il se maudit d'être aussi « prévoyant » des fois !

TOMA : c'est clair, les prochaines fois que je pars en voyage, j'apporte au moins un sac de rechange avec moi…

Il entra dans l'appartement, et fut surprit de n'entendre aucun bruit.

TOMA : Sakano ? Ryûichi ? Mais où sont-ils passés…

Il alla dans la chambre, et cette dernière ne ressemblait pas du tout à celle qu'il avait vu sur les documents quand il avait loué cet appartement. Enfin, quand il avait acheté, plutôt.

TOMA : … je me serais trompé d'appartement !

Il sortit dans le couloir et, effectivement, il était rentré dans le premier, alors qu'il était au deuxième. Il regarda sa clef, et fut prit d'un doute.

TOMA : ça voudrait dire que cette clef ouvre tous les appartements de cet immeuble… et les autres propriétaires aussi ont la même clef… donc peuvent ouvrir ma porte… rhaa je gèle… j'y réfléchirais plus tard.

Il entra cette fois dans le bon appartement, et entendit un énorme éternuement.

TOMA : ah… c'est le bon, alors…

SAKANO : pardonnez moi, Sakuma-san, je…

RYUICHI : vous auriez pu faire moins de bruit 

SAKANO : sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen…

RYUICHI : non, je pardonne pas ! TOMAAAAAAA !

TOMA : c'est pas possible…

Il arriva et vit que Sakano avait pensé à trouver une couverture pour Ryûichi.

TOMA : bon, Sakano, dehors.

SAKANO : QUOI ? Mais monsieur le directeur, je…

TOMA : seulement de la chambre, le temps que Ryûichi puisse se déshabiller et entrer dans le lit

SAKANO : ah…

Il sortit, et Tôma soupira pour la énième fois de la journée. Puis, quand il vit Ryûichi commencer à se déshabiller devant lui, il se retourna, et sortit de la pièce, en bafouillant des excuses. Ryûichi se mit à rire doucement avant d'éternuer, moins bruyamment que Sakano tout à l'heure. Tôma s'assit sur le canapé, et se mit à réfléchir.

SAKANO : monsieur, vous êtes encore mouillé, et le canapé…

Tôma, se rendant compte que son pantalon était en effet encore trempé, se releva, mais trop tard, le canapé était déjà trempé lui aussi.

TOMA : … bon, ce n'est pas grave, ça va sécher…

SAKANO : vous devriez vous aussi vous changer. vous allez attraper froid.

TOMA : je vais bien, et changé avec quoi ? Nous n'avons rien pour nous changer, et je tiens à rester près de Ryûichi…

SAKANO : Tôma-san…

TOMA : tu vas m'appeler encore longtemps avec des noms différents ?

SAKANO : sumimasen…

Tôma soupira.

TOMA : j'attendrais l'arrivée des valises.

SAKANO : eh bien, je…

TOMA : qu'avez-vous fait, encore…

Si jamais Sakano lui annonçait une mauvaise nouvelle, il allait le trucider.

SAKANO : j'ai prit un sac avec des vêtements de rechange, pour vous, pour Sakuma-san, et pour moi, au cas ou…

TOMA : MERCI BEAUCOUP ! Où Est-ce sac ?

SAKANO : … resté à l'aéroport…

Il y eut un grand silence, assez tendu. Sakano tenta avec un petit sourire :

SAKANO : mais j'ai envoyé le chauffeur le chercher…

TOMA : et tu sais que l'aéroport se situe à minimum 2h de route d'ici, en aller seulement ? Donc, il faut compter 4h pour avoir un sac avec quelques vêtements, et les valise arriveront avant…

SAKANO : sumimasen…

TOMA : … ce n'est pas grave…

Il alla dans une chambre, et revint un peu plus tard, ne portant qu'un peignoir. Sakano se mit à rougir violement.

TOMA : bon, je vais voir Ryûichi, vous, Sakano…

SAKANO : tutoyez moi, s'il vous plait, je vous en supplie, Seguchi-san…

TOMA : … je ne vois pas pourquoi…

SAKANO : mais…

TOMA : peux-tu aller chercher quelque chose à manger avec cet argent, s'il te plait

Sakano se mit à rougir deux fois plus, puis, fièrement, prit le porte feuille de Tôma et se redressa.

SAKANO : vous pouvez compter sur moi ! Je vous satisferais dans toutes les positions, monsieur !

TOMA : euh… ° Sakano… de quoi parles tu ?

Sakano, remarquant que ses paroles pouvaient être mal prises, et surtout dans ces circonstances là, s'empressa de partir, le rouge sur ses joues rougissant encore plus. Tôma le regarda partir en rigolant. Ce pauvre Sakano, il se faisait des films… mais Tôma s'était promit que si Sakano allait trop loin, il ne le laisserait pas espérer. Il s'amusait de voir le petit coup de cœur de Sakano pour lui, mais si ce coup de cœur se transformait en autre chose, alors il serait obligé de couper court, ne voulant pas le faire souffrir. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que les sentiments de Sakano étaient plus fort qu'il ne le pensait. Tôma alla voir Ryûichi, et ce dernier s'était endormit. Il le borda et Ryûichi, dans son sommeil, tourna la tête vers lui. Tôma rougit doucement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait dormir, mais c'était, en revanche, la première fois qu'il le détaillait quand il dormait. Il s'écarta vivement, remarquant à quel point il était près de Ryûichi, puis trébucha, pour finir par terre. Le peignoir, déjà petit pour lui, s'enleva en partie. Ryûichi choisit, forcément, ce moment là pour se réveiller.

RYUICHI : hum ? Il se passe quoi…

Il se redressa, et se frotta les yeux, ce qui permit à Tôma de se rhabiller en vitesse et de se relever.

RYUICHI : Tôma ? Mais…

TOMA : ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai rien fait, je suis juste tombé, je m'en vais si tu veux, dors bien, et…

Il se retourna et voulu partir, mais il sentit une main le retenir. Il ne se retourna pas, sachant dans quelle tenue il allait voir Ryûichi, et jugeant qu'il avait déjà trop dévié dans ses bêtises.

RYUICHI : Tôma ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me regarder ?

TOMA : é… écoutes, Ryûichi, tu… tu es nu, et je…

RYUICHI : comment ça ? Ça te gène de me voir nu ?

TOMA : et bien, tu vois, je ne suis pas habitué…

RYUICHI : tu n'as pas la même chose ? Vraiment ?

TOMA : CE N EST PAS CA LE PROBLEME !

Il se retourna, pour finalement voir Ryûichi dans toute sa splendeur. Il se mit à rougir violemment et sortit de la pièce.

TOMA : bon, je… vais acheter à manger…

RYUICHI : en peignoir, ou avec des vêtements mouillés ?

TOMA : …

Il s'était bien fait avoir sur ce coup là. Mais pourquoi il perdait tous ses moyens face à son compagnon, hein ? SON QUOI ?

RYUICHI : Tôma ?

TOMA : je… une envie pressante !

Il s'enferma dans les toilettes, et Ryûichi eut un sourire malicieux. Il l'avait bien eu, son Tôma. Il aimait beaucoup jouer le gamin avec lui, et il prenait du plaisir à le voir gêné. Ça l'amusait vraiment. Il se demanda s'il en avait assez fait pour aujourd'hui ou non… bien sûr que non

RYUICHI : Tôma ?

TOMA : j'en aurait pour un… bon bout de temps, d'accord ?

RYUICHI : tu veux que je t'apporte un médicament ? J'ai entendu parler de Viagra, c'est ça ?

TOMA : que… NON CA C EST AUTRE CHOSE !

RYUICHI : ah ? Ça sert à quoi ?

TOMA : … là, c'est dur…

RYUICHI : pardon ?

TOMA : non, je n'ai rien dit ! Vas attendre Sakano !

RYUICHI : mais, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ! Et puis à ma toute première aussi, est-ce que tu as besoin de Viagra ?

Tôma, dans les toilettes où il commençait à se sentir à l'étroit, avala difficilement. Il avait replié le couvercle des toilettes, et s'était assit dessus. Il pensait être tranquille, mais c'était sans compter l'entêtement de Ryûichi.

TOMA : … je te promet de te répondre plus tard si tu me laisses sortir et que tu me laisses tranquille, et que tu retournes dans ton lit, et que tu n'en bouges plus !

RYUICHI : eh, ça fait beaucoup ça ! Je veux un bisou en plus !

Tôma sursauta tellement fort qu'il se prit l'étagèrent au dessus.

TOMA : RYUICHI !

RYUICHI : je suis sérieux ! Je veux un bisou !

TOMA : … très bien, un bisou sur la joue, rien de plus…

RYUICHI : bah oui, tu pensais à quoi ?

Il sourit malicieusement encore une fois et retourna dans son lit. Tôma se traita d'imbécile et sortit des toilettes. Il soupira et refit le nœud de la ceinture de son peignoir pile au moment ou Sakano rentrait.

SAKANO : je suis ren… SEGUCHI-SAN !

Tôma se précipita dans la chambre, et ferma le verrou.

TOMA : PERSONNE NE RENTRE DANS CETTE CHAMBRE !

RYUICHI : bah pourquoi, tu veux me faire quoi, Tôma ?

A suivre… 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Fin du chapitre 4 j'ai intérêt à avancer dans cette fic, moi, avant de continuer à fragmenter… bref, review ? thank you JA NE !


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 5 :

_Tôma se précipita dans la chambre, et ferma le verrou._

_TOMA : PERSONNE NE RENTRE DANS CETTE CHAMBRE !_

_RYUICHI : bah pourquoi, tu veux me faire quoi, Tôma ?_

Tôma se retourna, et remarqua trop tard que son peignoir était complètement ouvert. Il le referma violement, en grimaçant à cause de sa main.

RYUICHI : ça ne va pas ?

TOMA : ça va, à part que tu aurais pu fermer les yeux…

RYUICHI : pourquoi, il n'est pas petit, tu n'as pas à avoir honte…

TOMA : RYUICHI !

Ryûichi le regarda en souriant, et Tôma soupira.

SAKANO : monsieur le directeur ?

TOMA: Sakano… qu'as-tu acheté ?

SAKANO : il n'y avait aucune boutique d'ouverte, sauf une boutique de peignoir, et je vous en ai rapporté un à votre taille… ouvrez la porte…

RYUICHI : mais on est occupé !

Il y eut un gros silence. Sakano, surtout en ayant entendu la conversation juste avant, s'imagina toute une scène, dans laquelle Tôma serait retenu par Ryûichi, que ce dernier le déshabillait, et que Tôma, SON Tôma était en position de faiblesse, et…

SAKANO : SAKUMA-SAN, NE LE TOUCHEZ PAS, JE FERAIS CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ MAIS S'IL VOUT PLAIT, NE LE TOUCHEZ PAAAAAAAAAAAAS !

TOMA : mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Sakano ?

Et là, Sakano s'imagina que Tôma était consentant, et que…

SAKANO : MONSIEUR LE DIRECTEUR, POURQUOI FAITES VOUS CAAAAAAA !

TOMA : MAIS ENFIN CESSEZ DE VOUS IMAGINER DES SITUATIONS TRES EMBARASSANTES SAKANO !

SAKANO : … vous aviez dit que vous me tutoierez…

Tôma soupira et s'allongea sur le lit, près de Ryûichi.

TOMA : je crois que franchement, là, j'ai atteint ma limite… je vais dormir un peu, le voyage m'a épuisé… et puis j…

Il fut coupé par Ryûichi qui l'embrassa sur la bouche, et profita de la surprise de Tôma pour faire entrer sa langue. Au bout de quelques secondes, qui pour Tôma durèrent une éternité, Ryûichi s'écarta.

RYUICHI : tu pensais à ça, tout à l'heure ?

TOMA : … je vais aller dans ma chambre, il vaut mieux…

RYUICHI: avant, une petite chose

TOMA : … laquelle ?

RYUICHI : dis moi ce que tu ressens pour moi

TOMA : …

RYUICHI : aller

TOMA : … je suis marié / pour une fois que ça me sert…/

RYUICHI : dis plutôt divorcé, aller… Dis le moi

TOMA : j'ai faim.

RYUICHI : Tôma…

Ryûichi coinça Tôma en s'allongeant sur lui. Ce dernier se mit à rougir et à bégayer…

TOMA : Je… Ryûichi, de… descend de moi, et… je… j'ai… je veux…

RYUICHI : aller…

TOMA : …

Ryûichi prit une expression très sérieuse.

RYUICHI : dis le moi, et je te le dirais.

TOMA : que…

RYUICHI : tu as bien, très bien comprit Tôma.

TOMA : … Ryûichi, je…

Il poussa le chanteur, et prit contre lui sa main droite, en gémissant de douleur.

RYUICHI : Tôma ?

TOMA : ce n'est rien, tu étais juste appuyé dessus…

Ryûichi regarda sa main, et vit du sang.

RYUICHI : montres moi ta main droite, Tôma.

Tôma hésita un instant, mais devant le regard que lui lançait Ryûichi, il lui montra sa main en soupirant. Il l'avait juste soignée en enroulant un mouchoir dessus.

RYUICHI : rassures moi, tu as désinfecté ta plaie ?

TOMA : … pas eu le temps…

RYUICHI : et bien, tu vas le prendre, le temps, et y aller tout de suite.

TOMA : mais…

RYUICHI : pas de mais.

Tôma se releva, et sortit de la chambre. Sakano l'attendait, et lui passa le nouveau peignoir qu'il avait acheté. Tôma le remercia d'un sourire, ce qui équivalait à un an de salaire pour Sakano.

TOMA : merci beaucoup, Sakano… Je vais aller le mettre maintenant, et toi, vas demander un peignoir propre pour Ryûichi, s'il te plait.

SAKANO : TOUT DE SUITE !

Il commença à s'en aller, puis s'arrêta.

SAKANO : euh… Tôma-san…

TOMA : oui ?

SAKANO : que… dois-je faire pour vous plaire un jour ?

TOMA : pardon ?

SAKANO : non… oubliez ce que je viens de dire…

Il s'en alla, laissant là un Tôma qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Soudain, il sentit une vive douleur à sa main, et la recula.

RYUICHI ; eh, je ne fais que te désinfecter

TOMA : AVEC DE L'ALCOOL A 90° !

RYUICHI : hum ? J'avais lu 70°

TOMA : tu es malade !

RYUICHI : bah comment tu veux désinfecter autrement, hein ? Dis moi !

TOMA : … de l'eau…

Ryûichi soupira, prit de force la main de Tôma, et la désinfecta de force également. Tôma cria de surprise et de douleur.

TOMA : ça fait mal, arrêtes !

RYUICHI : il faut souffrir pour… être en bonne santé

TOMA : C'EST PAS CA LA BONNE PHRASE !

RYUICHI : oui, je sais...

Il lâcha la main de Tôma qui la serra contre lui.

TOMA : … imbécile…

RYUICHI : mais… maintenant, dis moi…

TOMA : je vais finir de me soigner.

RYUICHI : TOMA !

Mais ce dernier s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Ryûichi frappa un grand coup dans la porte.

RYUICHI : Tôma, espèce de lâche !

Il alla dans sa chambre quand Sakano revint.

A suivre…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Fin du chapitre 5… que va-t-il se passer ? on voit bien la progression du couple Tôma x Ryûichi... mais la gène de Tôma va-t-elle tout gâcher ? vous le saurez... dans le prochain chapitre ! (tient, bizarre !) review ? merci beaucoup ! JA NE !


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE 6 :

Sakano avait entendu Ryûichi dire à Tôma qu'il était lâche… et s'imagina déjà que son directeur était secrètement amoureux de lui, mais qu'il n'osait pas le lui dire, et que Ryûichi l'encourageait… il sourit un peu béatement, et alla frapper à la porte de la salle de bain… qui s'ouvrit pour laisser voir un Tôma sur le point de pleurer.

SAKANO / IL M'AIME TANT QUE CA !/

TOMA : Sakano…

Tôma alla dans ses bras, et Sakano le serra contre lui. Enfin son rêve se réalisait. Il ne vit pas Ryûichi regarder la scène par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Pas plus qu'il ne vit les larmes du chanteur, et ne vu la porte se fermer.

SAKANO : Tôma…

TOMA : je n'en peux plus, il faut que je te le dise…

SAKANO / ENFIN ! Mon directeur, mon idole, mon amour depuis 4 ans que je le connais va enfin m'offrir son amour !/

TOMA : même si c'est entre homme…

SAKANO /OUI !/

TOMA : et même si… je crois que mes sentiments ne sont pas partagés…

SAKANO : oui ?

TOMA : je… j'aime Ryûichi…

Là, Sakano perdit tout son entrain. Il lâcha doucement son directeur, et lui tourna le dos.

TOMA : Sakano…

SAKANO : … je vais aller lui parler, ne vous inquiétez pas…

TOMA : mais…

SAKANO : je vais arranger tout ça.

Il alla vers la chambre de Ryûichi, et entra. Il ferma la porte derrière lui. Le chanteur était allongé sur son lit, en sanglot.

SAKANO : … je viens de parler à Tôma. Alors comme ça, tu me prends ma place, ne ?

RYUICHI : co… comment ça, TA place !

SAKANO : qu'est-ce que tu as de plus que moi, hein ?

RYUICHI : je… ne c… comprends pas…

SAKANO : qu'est-ce que tu lui apportes ? Surtout toi, qui risque de mourir dans moins d'une semaine !

RYUICHI : moi… je vais…

SAKANO : oui, tu vas mourir, et tu vas laisser Tôma dans une très mauvaise situation ! Tu lui prends son cœur, lui broies, et ensuite tu t'en vas, tranquillement, vers le repos éternel, et lui, imagines un peu sa douleur !

RYUICHI : je vais mourir… je…

SAKANO : tu n'apportes que des souffrances pour Tôma… Ne l'oublies pas !

Il s'en alla et alla voir son directeur. Il avait laissé la porte ouverte, pour bien que Ryûichi l'entende.

SAKANO : je m'excuse, Tôma… mais vos craintes étaient fondées… vos sentiments ne sont pas partagés…

TOMA : … merci pour tout, quand même, Sakano…

Le blond sourit doucement. Il ne comprenait pas. Ryûichi s'amusait tellement que ça de jouer avec ses sentiments ?

RYUICHI : Tôma…

Il avait mit le peignoir que Sakano lui avait rapporté, et arriva, près des deux hommes.

RYUICHI : pardonnes moi, Tôma…

TOMA : tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, Ryûichi mais ne recommences plus à m'embrasser, ou autre maintenant, je te le demande comme une faveur…

RYUICHI : … Tôma, je vais…

SAKANO : bon, il est tard, je pense que les valises ne vont pas tarder à arriver, je vais préparer le dîner, vous venez avec moi, Sakuma-san

RYUICHI : … bien…

Il suivit Sakano dans la cuisine, mais Tôma n'était pas dupe. Dans tout ça, il voyait à peu près le jeu de Sakano. Il avait testé son fidèle employé, et vu que ses sentiments envers lui étaient un peu trop fort pour n'être que bénéfique. Et la dernière phrase de Ryûichi… son attitude, lui qui d'habitude était si enjoué… la discussion entre Sakano et Ryûichi… là, tout le puzzle s'assembla dans la tête de Tôma, et il se mit dans une grande colère. Il ouvrit violemment la porte de la cuisine.

TOMA : Ryûichi Sakuma, je t'annonce officiellement que je t'aime, malgré ce que les gens peuvent en penser, et Sakano… VOUS ETES VIRE ! Sortez d'ici immédiatement, vous ne resterez pas une seule minute de plus dans cet appartement !

SAKANO : mais…

TOMA : oser lui dire ça… je ne vous le pardonnerais jamais… si vous m'aimiez vraiment, alors vous auriez dû être heureux que j'aime Ryûichi, et, comme je le devine, que ces sentiments sont partagés…

RYUICHI : Tôma…

Sakano et Tôma regardèrent Ryûichi.

RYUICHI : … ce que Sakano a dit est vrai… Je… Ne partage pas tes sentiments…

Il sourit.

RYUICHI : alors, je voudrais que tu laisses une chance à Sakano, c'est quelqu'un de formidable

TOMA : Ryûichi…

RYUICHI : j'ai dit

Il partit de la cuisine, laissant là Tôma et Sakano.

TOMA : … que lui as-tu dit pour qu'il réagisse comme ça…

SAKANO : …

TOMA : Sakano… je suis complètement perdu…

Il se mit à pleurer sur place, et Sakano s'approcha tout doucement de lui. Tôma le laissa le prendre dans ses bras.

TOMA : je… il ne m'aime pas, je dois me reprendre, après tout…

SAKANO : oui, vous avez raison…

TOMA : mais je ne reviens pas sur mes décisions, vous êtes viré.

SAKANO : … vraiment ?

TOMA : … vous êtes un homme horrible…

SAKANO : tutoyez moi…

Ryûichi écoutait la conversation depuis la porte. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait agit comme ça. Peut-être en voyant la douleur de Sakano, en repensant à ses paroles, et… à sa mort prochaine… il entrebâilla la porte et vit Tôma dans les bras de Sakano. Au début, il fut surprit, puis ensuite, se demanda si ce n'était pas la meilleure solution, pour Tôma.

TOMA : j'aime Ryûichi… je l'aime si fort…

SAKANO : mais…

TOMA : …

Il recula, et ouvrit la porte de la cuisine. Ryûichi était derrière, et n'eut pas le temps de cacher ses larmes, ni d'accrocher un sourire à ses lèvres.

TOMA : Ryûichi… penses tu vraiment ce que tu as dit ?

RYUICHI : … je vais mourir, Tôma…

TOMA : NON ! Pas forcement, et moi, je suis sûr que tu ne vas pas mourir.

RYUICHI : comment ça ?

TOMA : tu as une chance de mourir, mais sur je ne sais pas combien. Tu vas t'en tirer.

RYUICHI : … je ne t'apporte que des malheur, que de la souffrance…

TOMA : tient, c'est nouveau. Depuis quand ?

RYUICHI : …

TOMA : s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui m'apporte de la souffrance, c'est moi, et moi seul. Toi, tu me décompresses, tu es là pour moi, tu me fais rire, plaisir… c'est une nouvelle forme de douleur, très agréable, si tu veux mon avis…

Il souriait ironiquement, et Ryûichi lui sauta dans ses bras, en pleurant.

RYUICHI : pardon, Tôma, moi aussi je t'aime, ne me laisses pas !

TOMA : et bien, tu vois que ce n'est pas difficile de le dire…

RYUICHI : parles pour toi, Tôma idiot !

Tôma rigola, prit le menton de Ryûichi et l'embrassa. Sakano regarda la scène et baissa les yeux. Il avait fait une grosse erreur, c'est vrai… comment en était-il arrivé là…

TOMA : Sakano, tu peux rester…

SAKANO : vous recevrez ma lettre de démission dans quelques jours, et veuillez, s'il vous plait, me vouvoyez… merci…

Il sortit dehors, sous les regards étonnés de Ryûichi et Tôma.

RYUICHI : lettre de… quoi ?

TOMA : … je me suis peut-être trop emporté sur lui, il ne mérite pas ça…

RYUICHI : et c'est lui qui t'a demandé de le tutoyer, non ? Pourquoi il demande le contraire, d'un coup ? Il ne t'aime plus ?

TOMA : … au contraire, Ryû-chan, détrompes toi

RYUICHI : comment ça ?

TOMA / il m'aime trop pour me voir avec Ryûichi… j'aurais dû le voir…/ Allons manger…

RYUICHI : attends !

Il recula, et lança à Tôma :

RYUISHI : SEGUCHI TOMA, JE T'ANNONCE OFFICIELLEMENT QUE JE T'AAAAAAAAAAIME !

Tôma rougit, puis sourit à Ryûichi.

TOMA : allons manger

Ils mangèrent, puis attendirent un moment. Les valises arrivèrent, et les porteurs furent surprit de les voir dans des peignoirs, le directeur ayant la main couverte de bandages.

TOMA : posez les valises là, s'il vous plait.

PORTEUR : monsieur, que vous est il arrivé ? Et où est monsieur Sakano…

TOMA : ne vous occupez pas de ça, vous serez gentil.

PORTEUR : b… bien monsieur…

Les porteur s'en allèrent, et Tôma soupira.

TOMA : tu m'excuses, mais j'ai absolument besoin de prendre mon pyjama…

RYUICHI : vas-y, je t'en prie !

Il lui sourit, et Tôma s'approcha doucement de lui. Il s'assit près du chanteur, lui prit doucement le menton dans ses doigts et déposa tout doucement ses lèvres sur celle de Ryûichi.

TOMA : si tu savais à quel point je t'aime…

RYUICHI : … je ne comprends pas, Tôma…

Il le regard dans les yeux.

RYUICHI : tu n'aimais pas Yûki ?

TOMA : … c'est compliqué… je pensais également aimer Yûki, mais quand tu m'as vu dans cette position… et que j'ai apprit que tu pouvais être en danger… j'ai eu comme un déclic…

RYUICHI : … tu devais pas aller te changer ?

TOMA : oui, j'y vais !

Il alla dans la chambre, et Ryûichi en profita pour le suivre. Il entra dans la chambre quand Tôma se retrouva complètement nu.

TOMA : que…

Mais Ryûichi ne lui en laissa pas le temps… sans qu'il ne sache comment, Tôma se trouva sous le chanteur, et exposé à ses caresses de plus en plus sensuelles, de plus en plus insistantes… Tôma cessa toute résistance, et passa une des nuits les meilleures qu'il avait connu depuis longtemps.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà ! ils sont ensemble, ces deux là ! pour la suite, attendez vous à une succession de chocs pour le pauvre Tôma… un téléphone porte malheur peut souvent entraîner la perte de morale… aller, une tite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? JA NE !


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE 7 :

Quand il se réveilla, Ryûichi collé contre lui, Tôma regarda sa montre qui était restée sur la table de chevet. Il força sur ses yeux, ces derniers étant encore embrumés de sommeil. Il dû mettre un certain temps avant de voir qu'il lisait l'heure à l'envers. Il retourna sa montre, et se frotta les yeux pour faire que sa vue se remette à la normale, et pour se réveiller en même temps.

TOMA /je rêve encore… il est midi… MINCE IL EST MIDI ! JE DEVAIT PASSER UN COUP DE FIL TRES IMPORTANT A 11H /

Tout en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Ryûichi, il se leva et appela immédiatement la personne avec qui il devait faire affaire. Mais le directeur de la compagnie concurrente à la NG ne voulait plus rien entendre : jamais ils ne s'associeraient. Quand Tôma raccrocha, il s'assit sur le canapé, et se mit à soupirer. La journée commençait mal… il alla dans la salle de bain, et changea les bandages de sa main droite. Cette dernière le faisait vraiment souffrir, et ce fut quand il voulu noter quelque chose à ne pas oublier qu'il se maudit d'être partit sans ordinateur portable… et avec Ryûichi, qui avait du mal à écrire correctement.

RYUICHI : Tôma ? Un problème ?

Tôma se retourna et sourit à Ryûichi.

TOMA : non, ne t'en fais pas, Ryûichi, tu as faim ?

RYUICHI : tu mens aussi mal que Shûichi.

TOMA : …

C'était la première fois qu'on le comparait à Shûichi. Il s' était si détendu que ça ?

RYUICHI : quelque chose ne va pas ?

TOMA : ne t'en fais pas, la journée a simplement mal commencée, ce n'est pas dramatique…

RYUICHI : d'accord.

Le chanteur alla dans la salle de bain se doucher et s'habiller. Tôma alla dans la cuisine et fit un bon repas pour Ryûichi et lui. Quand le châtain arriva, il poussa une exclamation de surprise. Il avait tellement faim, et ça sentait tellement bon…

RYUICHI : ouah, génial Tôma, tu es génial, je t'aime !

Tôma rigola et servie une part dans l'assiette de Ryûichi qui se précipita et commença à manger. Le téléphone sonna.

TOMA : tu m'excuses, je reviens.

Il alla décrocher.

TOMA : allô ?

SAKANO : monsieur le directeur, je suis rentré au Japon, et j'ai posé ma lettre de démission. Je voudrais l'autorisation de ne pas attendre les 3 mois de préavis, et de quitter directement votre société, ayant trouvé du travail ailleurs. (je suis désolée, j'utilise le système Français, ne sachant pas comment fonctionne celui du Japon sur les licenciement… vous me pardonnez ?)

TOMA : Sakano, écoutez moi, comment Bad Luck va faire sans son producteur, hein ?

SAKANO : vous leur en trouverez un plus performant et plus utile que moi, monsieur. Et surtout, moins encombrant.

TOMA : qui a dit que vous étiez encombrant ?

SAKANO : vos agissements parlent pour vous, monsieur.

Tôma fut surprit du mordant des paroles de Sakano, et du fait que ce dernier ne s'excuse pas.

SAKANO : souhaitez à Sakuma-san un bon rétablissement, il en a bien besoin, vu son état. Je voudrais juste une réponse au plus vite à ma demande. Au revoir.

Il raccrocha, et Tôma reposa le combiné. S'il s'était attendu à une réaction comme celle la de la part de Sakano… le téléphone sonna de nouveau, et Tôma répondit.

TOMA : allô ?

MIKA : Tôma, c'est Mika, tu sais, ta soit disant femme.

TOMA : ... pourquoi m'appelle tu ?

MIKA : je t'appelle pour te dire que je suis prête, pour le procès. Alors, dépêches toi de te trouver un bon avocat, tu en auras besoin. Dès que tu seras de retour de France, tu n'auras plus le droit de me contacter, de quelques moyens que ce soit. Au revoir.

Elle raccrocha, et Tôma soupira. Les mauvaises nouvelles pleuvaient aujourd'hui… le téléphone sonna et il se détendit pour ne pas crier dans l'appareil quand il décrocha.

TOMA : allô ?

FEMME : allô, bonjour, Seguchi-san, je vous appelais pour vous annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle…

TOMA /et ça continue…/ allez y, je suis blindé…

FEMME : suite à une erreur informatique, ou à un piratage, vos deux comptes ont été complètement vidés, vous… n'avez plus d'argent… monsieur…

TOMA : … PARDON ?

FEMME : je suis désolée, vous n'avez plus d'argent…

Ce fut Tôma qui raccrocha, hors de lui. Le téléphone sonna une quatrième fois. Quand il décrocha, la voix de Tôma tremblait de rage.

TOMA : je vous préviens, si c'est encore pour une mauvaise nouvelle, je…

Soudain, il entendit un sanglot de l'autre côté, et reconnu immédiatement à qui ce simple sanglot appartenait.

TOMA : Eiri-san ?

YUKI : Tôma… Shûichi a… eut un accident… avec Hiroshi… ils… étaient a bord de leur moto… et… un camion les a renversé…

TOMA : … comment vont-ils ?

YUKI : ils ne… se sont pas encore réveillés… que dois-je faire, Tôma…

TOMA : pour l'instant, te calmer, d'accord ? Je vais voir pour rentrer aujourd'hui ou demain de France, et je viendrais te voir.

YUKI : merci… Tôma… j'ai tellement peur de le perdre…

TOMA : je sais, Eiri-san… ne t'en fais pas, d'accord ? Ne restes pas tout le temps à côté de lui, ça ne servira à rien pour l'instant, il ne se réveillera pas plus vite, donne ton numéro à l'accueil, ils te préviendrons…

YUKI : ton cousin est anéanti…

TOMA : je sais, il s'est attaché à ce groupe… bon, je dois raccrocher, Eiri-san, je reviens vite, promis…

Il raccrocha et soupira. 4 appels, 4 mauvaises nouvelles… 5 si on compte celui d'avant… il maudissait le téléphone, parfois…

RYUICHI : Tôma, que se passe-t-il, dépêches toi, ça va refroidir…

Le téléphone sonna une nouvelle fois. Tôma marqua un temps d'hésitation, et décrocha.

TOMA : allô ?

HOMME : Seguchi-san ?

TOMA : oui, c'est bien moi.

HOMME : je suis désolé monsieur, mais… mademoiselle Ukai Noriko a disparu…

TOMA : ...pardon ?

HOMME : nous ne la retrouvons plus, nous avons cherché partout, notre dernier recours était vous, mais apparemment, vous ne savez pas où elle se trouve…

TOMA : ce n'est pas son genre de disparaître ainsi…

HOMME : nous vous appelleront dès que nous aurons des nouvelles.

TOMA : merci d'appeler sur mon portable, à l'avenir…

HOMME : très bien monsieur…

Tôma raccrocha et s'assit sur le canapé. Shûichi et Hiroshi à l'hôpital dans un état grave, Noriko disparut, ses comptes vidés, le divorce de sa femme et Sakano qui quittait la NG… pour aller travailler ailleurs… il n'oubliait rien, non…

RYUICHI : Tôma…

Si, il oubliait le risque que Ryûichi meure, qu'il devait annoncer à ce dernier qu'ils rentreraient beaucoup plus tôt que prévu…

RYUICHI : Tôma, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, dis le moi, s'il te plait…

TOMA : … on doit rentrer le plus tôt possible au Japon, à cause de… de quelques problème sans importance, mais qui le deviendrons si je ne les arrange pas au plus vite.

RYUICHI : … que se passe t il, ça ne sert à rien de ne rien me dire pour ne pas m'inquiéter, ça fait l'effet inverse.

TOMA : … bon, très bien, Shûichi et Hiroshi sont à l'hôpital, gravement blessés, Noriko a disparut, je suis complètement fauché, je dois me payer un avocat pour le divorce avec ma femme, et Sakano va aller travailler ailleurs, donc je dois trouver un producteur pour Bad Luck…

RYUICHI : … ET CA, C'EST SANS IMPORTANCE ?

TOMA : … je suis désolé…

RYUICHI : ce n'est pas grave… mais il n'y a rien d'autre ?

TOMA : … et bien non… ah si, la société concurrente à NG a refusé de faire une alliance…

RYUICHI : et si Sakano allait travailler là-bas ?

TOMA : ne parles pas de malheur, j'en ai assez eu comme ça…

RYUICHI : et comment vas-tu faire pour revenir au Japon avant l'heure, sans argent ?

TOMA : … bonne question…

RYUICHI : le retour est prévu pour quand ?

TOMA : dans 5 jours… mais c'est trop loin !

RYUICHI : … laisses moi faire.

Il sortit de l'appartement, et Tôma allait sortir quand le téléphone sonna encore. Il s'arrêta. Il était maudit avec le téléphone, en ce moment.

TOMA : allô ?

FUJISAKI : Tôma…

TOMA : oui, j'ai apprit la nouvelle par Eiri-san…

FUJISAKI : ce n'est pas simplement ça… Tôma, juste avant, Shûichi a demandé de disloquer le groupe Bad Luck…

TOMA : pourquoi donc ?

FUJISAKI : je ne sais pas, mais les médecins ont dit qu'il se pourrait qu'ils ne puissent plus jouer, de toute façon… Tôma, je ne sais pas quoi faire, je m'en veux, c'est de ma faute…

TOMA : comment ça ?

FUJISAKI : je… il ne restait plus que les arrangements à faire, normalement, ils auraient dû rester, mais Shûichi voulait absolument aller voir Eiri-san, et Hiroshi lui avait proposé… d'y aller avec sa moto… comme il ne restait justement que les arrangements… je leur ai dit qu'ils pouvaient y aller, que je les couvrirais… je m'en veux… si j'avais respecté…

TOMA : écoutes, ce qui est fait est fait, on y peut rien, d'accord ? Maintenant, dire que c'est entièrement de ta faute, non, mais…

Fujisaki avait raccrocher. Tôma soupira. Son cousin allait prendre tout sur lui… c'était de famille… il prit les clefs, et sortit de l'appartement, à la recherche de Ryûichi. Il n'entendit pas le téléphone encore sonner, pas plus que le message de l'homme qui l'avait appelé : « Tôma Seguchi, nous tenons en otage Noriko Ukai, si vous voulez la revoir vivante, alors vous devez verser sur un compte que nous ouvrirons pour l'occasion la modeste somme de 100 milliards de Yens… nous savons que vous les avez… au plaisir de vous avoir au téléphone quand vous nous aurez contacté au 555... ».

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Et vui, j'avais prévenu, je suis sadique avec le pauvre Tôma, et même beaucoup de personne dans ce chapitre… comment vont-ils s'en sortir ? réponse dans le(s) prochain(s) chapitre(s) ! review ? JA NE !


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPITRE 8 :

Tôma cherchais Ryûichi un peu partout depuis un bon bout de temps. Il allait retourner à l'appartement quand quelqu'un l'arrêta en posant une main sur son épaule. Il sursauta, et se retourna… pour voir Ryûichi avec un grand sourire.

RYUICHI : tout est arrangé, mais pour demain

TOMA : comment ça ?

RYUICHI : je me suis arrangé avec les gens, à l'aéroport, et… 

TOMA : attends, tu y es retourné ?

RYUICHI : non, je… secret

TOMA : …

RYUICHI : on nous attends demain, à 18h pour prendre l'avion de 18H30. D'accord ?

TOMA : … nous n'avons pas le choix…

RYUICHI : non ! Bon, on retourne à l'appartement ? J'ai froid…

TOMA : tiens, ma veste… quelle idée de sortir avec un simple T-shirt, par ce temps… la France, ce n'est pas le Japon…

Ils retournèrent à l'appartement, et Tôma alla s'allonger sur le lit. Ryûichi remarqua qu'il y avait un message sur le répondeur.

RYUICHI : TOOOOOMAAAAAA !

Tôma arriva en courant, catastrophé.

TOMA : que se passe-t-il ?

RYUICHI : comment on écoute un message sur le répondeur ?

Tôma cru un moment qu'il allait tuer le chanteur, mais en voyant son visage souriant, il fut attendri, et soupira.

TOMA : il suffit juste d'appuyer sur le bouton rouge…

RYUICHI : ah…

Il appuya quand Tôma retourna dans la chambre. Mais en entendant le début du message, il revient en vitesse. Ils écoutèrent le message, et Tôma voulu noter le numéro. Problème : sa main lui faisait un mal de chien.

TOMA : je n'arrive même pas à tenir ce de stylo…

RYUICHI : je n'arrive pas trop avec les chiffres… mais j'ai une bonne mémoire !

TOMA : tu as retenu ce numéro ?

RYUICHI : oui, c'est le 555...

TOMA : attends…

Il nota le numéro sur son portable, et appela les ravisseurs.

TOMA : Tôma Seguchi à l'appareil.

HOMME : enfin… alors, quelle est votre réponse ?

TOMA : des hommes comme vous, si on accepte, ils prennent la grosse tête alors que ce ne sont que des lâches… en plus, manque de chance, je n'ai plus un sous… on m'a fait la mauvaise surprise de m'annoncer ce matin que je n'ai plus un seul Yen sur mon compte… donc, vos 100 milliards de Yens, vous les trouverez autre part !

HOMME : joli moyen de vous échapper, mais ça ne fonctionne pas avec nous…

TOMA : dommage, car c'est la stricte vérité.

HOMME : je ne vous crois pas…

TOMA : c'est ennuyeux.

HOMME : vous nous donnez ces 100milliards de Yens, ou nous butons la jolie demoiselle ici présente !

TOMA : grossiers en plus, vous ne vous arrangez pas…

Soudain, il entendit la voix de Noriko. Elle criait de douleur. Il se mordit la lèvre.

HOMME : alors ? Vous faîtes encore le malin ou nous pouvons nous arranger ?

TOMA : je vous ai dit que je n'ai plus un sous, vous êtes têtu !

HOMME : très bien, alors, dîtes adieu à votre coéquipière… dommage, une si jolie femme…

Le ravisseur raccrocha et Tôma jura très haut. Ryûichi, qui avait tout entendu, était blanc comme un linge.

RYUICHI : ils vont… tuer…

Pour une fois, Tôma ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il se contenta de s'asseoir sur le canapé, et d'enfouir sa tête dans ses mains.

TOMA : j'ai tout raté… incroyable…

RYUICHI : dis pas ça, Tôma !

TOMA : TU VEUX QUE JE DISE QUOI ? DEPUIS LE DEBUT DE CETTE FICHUE JOURNEE, JE NE CESSE D'ENTENDRE DES MAUVAISES NOUVELLES, JE TENTE DE REPARER DES CONNERIES, ET CA EMPIRE ! POURQUOI TU NE M'AIDES PAS TOI, HEIN ? TU RESTES LA, TRANQUILLE, ALORS QUE SHUICHI ET HIROSHI RISQUE DE MOURIR, NE PARLONS PAS DE NORIKO, SAKANO VA SE BARRER, MA FICHUE FEMME DEMANDE LE DIVORCE ET JE DOIS ENCORE PAYER LES AVOCATS, ET LE GROUPE QUI POURRAIT M'AIDER SUR LE PLAN FINANCIER SE DISLOQUE ! SINON, NON JE N'AI RIEN RATER DU TOUT !

RYUICHI : …

Il baissa la tête, se mit à sangloter et s'en alla en courant. Tôma remarqua qu'il venait de passer ses nerfs sur la seule personne qui ne lui avait pas encore, pour l'instant, apporter d'ennuis. Il soupira, et ne se sentit pas la force de courir après Ryûichi. Il savait qu'il aurait dû le faire, mais il n'arrivais même pas à se lever… le téléphone sonna une nouvelle fois, et Tôma, sentant la colère revenir, attrapa le combiner, l'arracha et le balança par la fenêtre. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il prit le câble téléphonique, et tira dessus. La prise s'arracha carrément du mur, et Tôma la balança également par la fenêtre. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait calmé. Mais il allait déjà un peu mieux. Il se rassit sur le canapé, et se mit à sangloter. Il n'en pouvait plus, et la personne qui pouvait le calmer était blessée par ses soins. Il s'en voulait de s'être énervé ainsi contre Ryûichi. Ce n'était pas son genre, pourtant… il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, et vit que Ryûichi était revenu.

RYUICHI : j'ai vu le téléphone passer par la fenêtre… devant moi… alors, j'ai comprit que c'était toi dans l'histoire qui souffrait le plus… être impuissant… c'est horrible… pardon d'être parti…

TOMA : …

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il soupira et vit soudain le téléphone qu'il avait envoyé par la fenêtre pendre devant lui.

RYUICHI : ça peut encore servir

TOMA : Ryûichi…

RYUICHI : ça apporte des mauvaises nouvelles, d'accord, mais ça en apporte aussi des bonnes, non ?

TOMA : … tu as raison… as-tu le câble, que j'ai lancé aussi ?

RYUICHI : oui

Il lui passa tout, mais c'était indéniable, le téléphone ne pouvait plus fonctionner. La prise avait été arrachée du mur, alors à moins d'être technicien, ils ne pourraient pas le remettre en route.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voilà la fin… du téléphone ! pour ma fic, il y a encore des chapitres qui arrive ! ça vous a plut ? Review ? aller, JA NE !


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPITRE 9 :

RYUICHI : … au moins, on a tout, c'est déjà ça…

Le portable de Tôma sonna.

TOMA : … et on a encore les portables… 

RYUICHI : exactement…

Tôma répondit.

K : Seguchi-san ?

TOMA : Mister K…

K : j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous.

TOMA : … j'ai mal entendu, vous avez dit… une BONNE nouvelle ?

K : oui, j'ai essayé déjà de vous appeler par le téléphone que vous nous avez donné pour les cas d'urgence, mais il semble hors d'état de fonctionner…

TOMA : je… m'en suis… personnellement occupé, on va dire…

K : … bon, alors, nous avons localisé mademoiselle Ukai, et elle est saine et sauve. Et Shûichi et Hiroshi n'ont, apparemment pas de complication au niveau santé. Ils ne sont toujours pas réveillés, mais les médecins disent que leurs jours ne sont pas comptés.

TOMA : … et… vous avez arrêter ceux qui ont enlevé Noriko ?

K : non, mais grâce à un appel non identifié, nous avons réussi à les localiser… nous pouvons bénir cette personne qui les a appelé !

RYUICHI : mais, c'est toi, Tôma !

K : comment ça ?

TOMA : je… les ai appelé juste avant que vous ne m'appeliez…

K : eh, écoutez, c'est le président lui-même qui a sauvé Noriko !

Tôma entendit derrière des exclamations, et il se sentit bizarre.

TOMA : où êtes vous, Mister K ?

K : juste à l'endroit où nous avons retrouvé Noriko, et la presse semble s'en donner à cœur joie !

TOMA : … Noriko est-elle là ?

K : bien sûr, vous voulez lui parler ?

TOMA : oui.

Il attendit quelques secondes, puis la voix fatiguée et tremblante de Noriko s'éleva dans l'appareil.

NORIKO : Tôma…

TOMA : Noriko… je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure…

NORIKO : IDIOT ! J'AI EU TELLEMENT PEUR ! J AI CRU QU ILS ALLAIENT ME TUER !

TOMA : calmes toi, Noriko, écoutes, c'est fini…

NORIKO : oui… pardon, Tôma, je dois raccrocher… K doit encore prendre des nouvelles de son groupe…

TOMA : bien sûr, je comprends… je rentre demain, alors d'ici là, tu restes chez moi. Mika doit encore avoir les clefs, alors…

NORIKO : j'ai une chose à te dire, Seguchi Tôma, ce que tu as fait à Mika est horrible… mais on en reparlera plus tard, j'en peux plus… au revoir.

BIP BIP BIP…

Tôma raccrocha à son tour, et Ryûichi le prit dans ses bras.

RYUICHI : c'est bon, c'est fini… il faut juste prendre des nouvelles de Shûichi et Hiro, et…

Tôma composait déjà le numéro de son cousin.

TOMA : Fujisaki ?

FUJISAKI : Tôma ? Mais…

TOMA : écoutes, donnes moi le numéro de l'hôpital où sont Hiro et Shûichi.

FUJISAKI : … tu es sûr ?

TOMA : oui.

Fujisaki lui donna le numéro, et Tôma calma comme il le put son cousin. L'appel dura une bonne demi-heure, pendant laquelle Ryûichi s'endormit en équilibre sur sa chaise. Il fit un étrange cauchemar comme quoi Tôma ne voulait pas de lui, car sinon son alliance qu'il avait avec Mika allait le tuer. Puis, il vit la même alliance grossir sur le doigt de Tôma, elle grossit, puis se changea en plein de 0 et de 1. Ces derniers poursuivirent Ryûichi, qui arriva face à Mika qui avait un rire satanique. Puis tout changea, il se retrouva dans une pièce sombre. Il ressentait un vent glacé le parcourir, se demandant si c'était vraiment le vent ou un frisson. Et Shûichi apparut. Il semblait triste, et baissait la tête. Il marcha doucement vers Ryûichi qui vit avec horreur le sang couler sur les mains de son ami.

RYUICHI : Shûichi ?

Le garçon leva la tête vers lui. Son visage s'éclaira doucement à la vue de Ryûichi. Il leva une main vers le visage du brun qui s'avança doucement vers Shûichi. Il descendit d'un cran, comme s'il descendait d'un trottoir. Shûichi disparut au moment ou il faisait un grand sourire, et Ryûichi se réveilla en sursaut quand il vit une voiture lui arriver dessus en vitesse.

RYUICHI : KYAAAAA !

Il se lança en arrière, et tomba de sa chaise.

TOMA : Ryûichi ?

RYUICHI : Tôma ! Tôma, je suis… je…

Il s'accrocha au blond, qui le secoua doucement.

TOMA : c'est un rêve, un simple cauchemar…

RYUICHI : ça semblait si réel… et Shûichi… Shûichi qui…

Tôma serra Ryûichi contre lui.

TOMA : ce n'était qu'un cauchemar…

RYUICHI : tout semblait si réel, Mika, Shûichi, toi qui t'en allais, la voiture qui me tuait…

TOMA : calmes toi… toutes ces mauvaises nouvelles t'ont un peu ébranlé, il faut que tu te reposes…

RYUICHI : ne me laisses pas…

TOMA : promit…

RYUICHI : et enlèves ton alliance…

TOMA : je ne l'ai jamais porté…

RYUICHI : ah bon ?

TOMA : tu ne l'as jamais remarqué ?

RYUICHI : non…

Ryûichi prit la main de Tôma et vit effectivement qu'il n'y avait pas d'alliance.

TOMA : on a décidé ça, avec Mika. Pas d'alliance, pas de signe visible. C'est bête, je sais, mais en fin de compte…

RYUICHI : c'est mieux ainsi… dis, Tôma… demain, tu viendras avec moi vois Shûichi et Hiro ?

TOMA : oui, mais avant, je passerais voir mon avocat… tu iras les voir avant moi, d'accord ?

RYUICHI : d'accord…

TOMA : j'appelle l'hôpital pour savoir quand on pourra passer les voir.

Tôma prit son portable et appela l'hôpital pendant que Ryûichi se remettait doucement de ses émotions. Ce rêve le perturbait au plus au point. Quelque part, c'était comme… c'était trop réel… combien de temps était il resté là, sans bouger ? Il ne le savait pas, mais ce fut Tôma qui le sortit de sa torpeur.

TOMA : tu iras les voir demain, au retour du voyage, et je viendrais quelques instants après. Je dois absolument voir mon avocat, j'ai déjà assez perdu de temps comme ça…

RYUICHI : tu trouves que ce temps passé avec moi est perdu ? Merci !

TOMA : non, je ne voulais pas dire perdu, Ryûichi, je voulais dire…

RYUICHI : ne parles pas trop vite, Tôma, ou tu le regretteras…

Ryûichi, un peu vexé, alla dans la chambre s'allonger.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ah, la maladresse de Tôma… mais franchement, vous l'auriez bien prit, vous ? pauvre Ryûichi… mais vous inquiétez pas, il va se rattraper le Tôma… mais en aura t il le temps ? (non, non, je ne sous entend rien… vous me croyez ?) bref, comme d'habitude, review please ! JA NE !


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPITRE 10 :

Ryûichi pensait, seul, dans la chambre. Il n'en voulait pas à Tôma, même si les propos du blond lui avait fait un peu mal quand même. Il pensait à la succession de mauvaises nouvelles qui venaient de s'abattre. Même si Noriko était hors de danger, les autres problèmes n'étaient pas résolus, loin de là… et il posait même des problèmes au blond… à ce qu'il avait comprit, il était entre la vie et la mort, pourtant, il se sentait bien en vie… il ne sentait rien d'anormal en lui… il se sentait en pleine forme, alors pourquoi des doutes sur ses chances de survie ? Il soupira, et pensa à Sakano. Il se mit à sa place et son cœur se serra. Il aurait été triste, lui aussi, si Tôma se mettait avec Sakano, mais il aurait été quand même content pour le blond… content que son amour soit partagé, content qu'il soit avec la personne qu'il aime, et qui l'aime… content car le blond aurait trouvé le bonheur, malgré son malheur… c'était sur ce point là qu'il ne comprenait vraiment pas Sakano… il se redressa, et alla vers la porte. Il fallait qu'il s'excuse auprès de Tôma. Ce dernier avait assez d'ennuis comme ça. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre la porte, celle ci s'ouvrir sur le blond, qui semblait sur le point de fondre en larme.

TOMA : Ryûichi… pardonnes-moi… j'ai été idiot… ce n'étais pas du tout une perte de temps, pour nous deux…

RYUICHI : non, c'est moi qui me suis un peu emporté vite… bon !

Il reprit son sourire idiot.

RYUICHI : on doit s'en aller à 15h, et il est déjà 13h30, on regroupe les affaires, et on mange ?

TOMA : je n'ai vraiment pas faim…

RYUICHI : si tu veux, mais alors, on se dépêche de ranger toutes les affaires ?

TOMA : … bien.

Ils rangèrent très vite, et finirent de tout boucler à deux à 14h30.

RYUICHI : pfiou, on a fini !

TOMA : la voiture doit déjà nous attendre, ils sont souvent en avance.

Ils sortirent, et la voiture les attendait, en effet, devant l'hôtel. ils mirent les valises à l'intérieur puis montèrent dans la voiture. Le voyage se passa mal. Crevaison, embouteillage, risque d'accident, Tôma était stressé du début à la fin. Ryûichi essayait bien de le calmer, mais le blond semblait sur le point d'exploser.

RYUICHI : Tôma, regardes moi !

Le musicien regarda le chanteur et ce dernier l'embrassa. Le blond se calma d'un coup.

RYUICHI : gagné !

TOMA : il faut se dépêcher, Ryûichi, si nous voulons prendre notre avion !

Ils étaient arrivés à l'aéroport, mais avec pas mal de retard. Ils se mirent à courir dans les couloir de l'aéroport, bousculant des gens sans prendre le temps de s'excuser. Ils enregistrèrent leurs bagages en vitesse, puis arrivèrent pile à temps pour prendre l'avion.

TOMA : et bien, c'était moins une…

RYUICHI : tu cours vite, Tôma…

TOMA : je m'épuise vite aussi…

Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de courir autant. Il se sentir s'endormir quand son téléphone sonna.

HOTESSE : monsieur, les téléphones sont interdit dans l'avion…

TOMA : pardonnez moi, je fais vite. Allo ?

FUJISAKI : Tôma ? Tu reviendras quand ?

TOMA : Suguru ? Et bien là, on revient.

FUJISAKI : ah… parce que je pensais que vous rentreriez hier… et là, il est déjà 8h du matin…

TOMA : Suguru, il y a un gros décalage horaire, je ne te promets pas d'être en forme quand j'arriverais… j'arrive dans 20h, environ, d'accord ?

FUJISAKI : d'accord, il y a quelque chose que je peux faire ?

TOMA : oui, décale mon rendez vous avec l'avocat pour demain, de ton côté, et pareil pour l'hôpital. Et demandes aux médecins des nouvelles de Shindo-san, et Nakano-san, pour me les donner ensuite…

HOTESSE : monsieur, vous devez raccrocher…

TOMA : Suguru, je te laisse, je dois raccrocher, fais bien tout ce que je t'ai demandé, d'accord ? Au revoir.

Il raccrocha et ferma son téléphone. Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Il avait sommeil. La voiture avait le don de le fatigué.

RYUICHI : Tôma ?

TOMA : je suis fatigué, et j'ai la migraine, Ryûichi, alors, s'il te plait, laisses moi dormir…

Tôma entendit Ryûichi chercher dans son sac qu'il avait prit avec lui, puis Ryûichi le secoua doucement.

RYUICHI : tiens, prends ça, c'est contre les forts maux de crâne, ça fonctionne tout le temps, crois moi.

TOMA : ah… merci Ryûichi…

Tôma prit le paquet, mais s'arrêta soudain.

RYUICHI : ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as pas besoin d'eau. Tu le laisses fondre sous ta langue.

Tôma prit un comprimé, puis le laissa fondre. Il regarda ensuite les effets indésirables.

TOMA : perte de sommeil… état de stress… douleur… Ryûichi !

RYUICHI : ah, je n'avais jamais lu ça… en tout cas, c'est efficace ! Mais c'est vrai que l'envie de dormir s'en va rapidement…

Tôma soupira une nouvelle fois. Lui qui avait tant besoin de dormir…

RYUICHI : c'est un mal pour un bien

TOMA : tu parles… des maux pour UN bien, tu veux dire…

RYUICHI : quoi ? Si tu es stressé, je saurais comment te calmer, souviens toi dans la voiture…

Tôma se mit à rougir.

RYUICHI : donc, pas de problème et pour dormir, t'en fais pas, tu peux prendre un somnifère…

TOMA : tu en as ?

RYUICHI : non !

Ryûichi fit un grand sourire à Tôma qui sentit son mal de crâne augmenter.

RYUICHI : aller, t'en fais pas, Tôma, ça va passer, et puis, les effets indésirables, ce n'est pas chez tout le monde que ça se déclenche, c'est même plutôt rare.

TOMA : … avec ma chance du moment, je suis sûr que dans 10 minutes, je souffre de douleurs, et d'état de grand stress…

Comme par hasard, 10 minutes plus tard, quand l'avion a enfin décollé, Tôma sentit un mal de ventre se pointer, et le stress revenir.

RYUICHI : Tôma ?

TOMA : laisses, c'est rien… je vais juste essayer de dormir…

Tôma ne cessait de se tourner, puis retourner dans son siège, impossible de fermer les yeux 2 minutes d'affilées. Ryûichi finit, lui, par s'endormir.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin au Japon, Tôma se sentait sur le point de s'endormir. ça augmenta sa mauvaise humeur. Il réveilla Ryûichi puis sortit de l'avion. il était vraiment fatigué, il était 2h du matin… et l'après midi même, il avait un rendez vous avec son avocat… il soupira et s'assit sur un banc de l'aéroport, surprenant Ryûichi.

RYUICHI : Tôma ?

TOMA : je sais pas si j'aurais la force d'aller jusqu'à dehors, Ryûichi…

Il se mit doucement à rire, puis sentit Ryûichi le lever.

RYUICHI : aller, viens, je te raccompagne chez toi. Je dormirais avec toi.

TOMA : … merci, Ryûichi…

Ils allèrent dehors, Tôma refusant que Ryûichi le porte, et prirent un taxi. Ils allèrent jusque chez Tôma, et allèrent dormir.

RYUICHI : oyasumi (bonne nuit), Tôma…

Le lendemain, Tôma et Ryûichi se réveillèrent en bien meilleure forme. Tôma fit venir le chauffeur de Ryûichi et le sien.

RYUICHI : Tôma, bien dormit ?

TOMA : très bien ! Les voitures vont arriver a 14h, on mange ?

RYUICHI : bien ! Mais tu renverras mon chauffeur, je vais y aller à pied. Je préfère… me calmer avant d'y aller…

TOMA : je vois… bon, tu veux manger quoi ?

RYUICHI : du lait…

Tôma soupira et alla préparer à manger. S'il devait compter sur Ryûichi pour savoir quoi manger, il ne serait pas prêt de manger… quand ils finirent de déjeuner, Tôma descendit pour aller voir son avocat. Il expliqua la situation au chauffeur de Ryûichi qui expliquait qu'il avait l'habitude. Tôma monta dans sa voiture et réfléchit pendant tout le chemin. Comment allait il faire pour convaincre son avocat de travailler pour lui sans être payé pour l'instant ? Ses problèmes financiers allaient lui poser beaucoup de gênes pour la suite. Il fallait qu'il convainque son avocat, coûte que coûte, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de devoir de l'argent à Mika. Mais en même temps, s'il prenait l'avocat et perdait son procès, non seulement il faudrait donné de l'argent à Mika, mais aussi à son avocat…

CHAUFFEUR : monsieur, on est arrivé…

TOMA : ah oui, merci, tenez !

Il donna l'argent qu'il avait sur lui au chauffeur, et entra dans le cabinet d'avocat. Il entra directement dans le bureau de son avocat, après avoir vaguement salué la secrétaire.

AVOCAT : ah, monsieur Seguchi… ce que j'ai apprit est fort regrettable pour vous…

TOMA : merci de votre compassion, mais je ne pense pas que j'en ai besoin pour l'instant.

AVOCAT : alors, ce que dit les médias est vrai ? Vous n'aurez plus d'argent sur vos comptes ?

TOMA : effectivement, je n'ai plus d'argent, je vais voir pour tout récupérer…

AVOCAT : c'est embêtant pour nos affaires, monsieur Seguchi…

TOMA : très embêtant, en effet, mais je vous propose de vous engager, puis je vous paierais petit à petit par la suite.

L'avocat pianotait doucement sur la table de son bureau.

AVOCAT : et si vous ne pouvez pas me payer ?

TOMA : je m'arrangerais pour vous payer.

AVOCAT : il me faut du sûr. Une personne dans votre entourage qui pourrait me payer si vous ne pourriez pas.

TOMA : je verrais, acceptez vous ?

AVOCAT : j'accepterais seulement quand une personne se portera garant si vous ne pouvez pas payer. Je pense que la discussion est close. Au revoir, monsieur Seguchi.

TOMA : … au revoir.

Tôma sortit, passablement énervé. Il ne se doutait pas de ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté de la ville, devant l'hôpital…

Ryûichi marchait tranquillement dans les rues de la ville, vers l'hôpital. il voulait voir Shûichi. L'état du chanteur le préoccupait vraiment. Il passa un bon bout de temps à marcher dans la rue, pour se calmer. Puis, il arriva près de l'hôpital. Ce grand bâtiment blanc où il avait cru perdre Tôma. Ce grand bâtiment blanc où il espérait que Shûichi s'en sorte. Il se mit à courir vers l'entrée quand il entendit un klaxon. Il tourna la tête juste au moment où il vit un camion foncer droit sur lui. il ferma les yeux, et la dernière pensée qui lui vint avant de se faire percuter violemment par le camion était " Tôma… ".

CHAUFFEUR : où allez vous, monsieur ?

TOMA : à l'hôpital.

Il monta dans la voiture, et s'énerva. Tout se passait mal en ce moment, il en avait ras le bol. Il s'enfonça dans ses pensées, mais revint à la réalité quand il fut bloqué dans un embouteillage.

TOMA : ca bloque en plein Tokyo ?

CHAUFFEUR : il y a eut un accident un peu plus loin.

Tôma sortit de la voiture, et alla en marchant vers l'hôpital. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il avança assez vite vers l'hôpital, et remarqua que l'origine de l'accident était justement en face de l'hôpital. Il fronça les sourcils, et demandant à quelqu'un ce qu'il se passait.

HOMME : à ce qu'il paraît, le chanteur Ryûichi Sakuma s'est fait renversé par un camion… un camion de livraison, le chauffeur ne l'avait pas vu…

TOMA : …

Le cœur de Tôma descendit de plusieurs crans. Il poussa les gens, et arriva sur le lieu de l'accident. La première chose qu'il vit, c'était le sang sur la route. Il trembla légèrement et leva la tête. Quand il vit les médecins près de Ryûichi, et surtout l'état ou était Ryûichi, il eut l'impression que tout avait cessé d'exister, son cœur cessait de battre, les gens se taisaient, tout cessa au moment où il vit Ryûichi étendu dans ce brancard, le visage en sang, les médecins l'entourant.

TOMA : " Ryûichi "…

Il s'avança, et quand les gens le reconnurent, tout le monde se tut. Les médecins s'écartèrent vivement. Tôma, les larmes aux yeux, prit doucement la main de Ryûichi.

TOMA : " Ryûichi, tiens bon… ne meures pas… je t'en prie… "

Un médecin s'approcha de lui.

MEDECIN : Seguchi-san…

TOMA : dites moi qu'il va s'en sortir…

MEDECIN : monsieur, écoutez moi… Sakuma-san… a eu un accident qui aurait dû lui être fatal… c'est une sacrée chance qu'il soit encore en vie mais… j'ai bien peur que…

Les autres médecins firent lâcher Tôma, et prirent le brancard pour l'emmené très vite dans l'hôpital.

MEDECIN : j'ai bien peur qu'il ne s'en sorte pas sans séquelles…

TOMA : …

Il regarda le brancard s'éloigner, puis il entra dans l'hôpital. Il monta dans les étages, et demanda à voir Shûichi. L'infirmière lui indiqua le numéro de la chambre, et Tôma s'y rendit de façon assez mécanique, il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il entra dans la chambre de Shûichi et de Hiroshi. Ils étaient réveillés et furent surpris de voir la mine triste de Tôma.

SHUICHI : Seguchi-san ?

Tôma le regarda, comme sortant de sa léthargie. Puis, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

TOMA : Ryûichi va mourir…

Il s'assit sur un fauteuil et Hiroshi se leva de son lit. Il semblait aller bien.

HIROSHI : Seguchi-san ? Vous… êtes sérieux ?

TOMA : si c'était une blague, elle ne serait pas drôle du tout…

SHUICHI : que c'est il passé ? Où est Sakuma-san ?

TOMA : je n'en ai aucune idée…

Tôma se faisait assaillir par les images qu'il venait de voir. Le sang sur la chaussée, Ryûichi, les yeux fermés, la main froide, le visage ensanglanté…

TOMA : un camion… l'a percuté… devant l'hôpital…

HIROSHI : … et vous venez ici ? Allez le voir !

TOMA : … je ne peux pas…

Shûichi se leva difficilement, et Tôma remarqua qu'il avait un plâtre aux deux jambes.

SHUICHI : Hiro, aides moi.

Hiroshi alla prendre un fauteuil roulant, et installa Shûichi dessus.

SHUICHI : allons y ensemble. Je veux voir Sakuma-san…

Tôma se leva doucement, puis suivit Hiroshi et Shûichi sans penser à rien, sauf au visage de Ryûichi. D'un coup, comme un éclair, toute la chose le foudroya, il prit conscience de ce qu'il se passait vraiment.

TOMA : Ryûichi !

Il se mit à courir, et alla dans le service des urgences, effrayé. Il demanda où ils avaient emmené le chanteur Ryûichi Sakuma, et l'infirmière l'emmena devant une salle.

INFIRMIERE : ils sont toujours en opération, il vous faut attendre ici.

Tôma s'assit sur une chaise, et se prit la tête dans ses mains. Il entendit vaguement Shûichi et Hiroshi arriver. Il entendit également vaguement la voix de Hiroshi lui demandait si ça allait. Il attendit, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'un médecin sorte de la salle. Là, il se leva d'un coup.

TOMA : comment va t il ?

Le médecin baissa la tête.

MEDECIN : Seguchi-san… Shindo-san, Nakano-san… je… dois vous informer que… Je suis désolé, mais...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapitre un peu plus long, c'est vrai ! Mais je voulais absolument m'arrêter là ! Non, pas taper ! Je sais, je suis méchante, sadique, horrible, mais si vous me tuez, vous n'aurez pas la suite ! Et en plus, j'avais déjà fait plusieurs remarques pour que vous vous y attendiez ! Aller, je cesse mon blabla, et à la prochaine ! Review ? JA NE !


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPITRE 11 :

Tôma sortait de la salle d'audience avec son avocat. La sentence avait été prononcée : il devait 500 000 yens à Mika, et avec intérêt s'il ne les payait pas vite. L'avocat n'avait rien put faire pour lui. Shûichi attendait le président de la NG dehors, ses béquilles posées sur le mur.

SHUICHI : alors ?

TOMA : perdu…

Le chanteur baissa la tête.

SHUICHI : Yûki a finit de payer ton avocat, mais il ne pourra pas payer ce que tu dois à Mika…

TOMA : je sais…

SHUICHI : Tôma…

Depuis l'accident de Ryûichi, Shûichi s'était beaucoup rapproché de Tôma.

SHUICHI : tu veux aller voir Ryûichi ?

TOMA : … oui, allons y…

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'hôpital, et allèrent dans la chambre de Ryûichi. Le chanteur était tombé dans le coma. Les médecins ne savaient pas quand il se réveillerait, ça pouvait être dans une heure, un jour, ou même jamais. Tôma s'approcha de Ryûichi.

TOMA : Ryûichi, j'ai perdu mon procès. Eiri-san a finit de payer mon avocat, maintenant, il va falloir que je trouve comment payer les 500 000 yens à Mika… 500 000 yens… elle n'y a pas été de main morte, nee ?

SHUICHI : je vais vous laisser, vais aller voir Yûki…

Il recula doucement, regarda une dernière fois Tôma et Ryûichi, soupira et s'en alla. Un médecin arriva.

MEDECIN : Seguchi-san ?

Tôma dit à Ryûichi de l'attendre, et alla voir le médecin.

MEDECIN : ça fait déjà 3 mois que l'état ne bouge pas… toutes les deux semaines, son cœur s'arrête, nous le sauvons à chaque fois par miracle… ça ne durera pas éternellement…

Tôma savait déjà ce que le médecin allait lui demander.

MEDECIN : en plus, il coûte vraiment beaucoup d'argent, et pour une cause sûrement perdue, il se peut qu'il ne se réveille pas…

Mais Tôma ne voulait pas…

MEDECIN : il ne vit que grâce aux perfusions… si nous les débranchons, il ne souffrira pas…

S'il avait des doutes, là, il n'en avait plus…

MEDECIN : je vous propose… le dur choix… de le débranché… prenez votre temps pour réfléchir, mais faites vite…

TOMA : … je vais y réfléchir…

Il retourna près de Ryûichi, le médecin s'en alla. Le blond ne s'étonnait pas de cette demande soudaine. Lui même y avait pensé, depuis les dernières crises. Mais il ne parvenait pas à prendre une décision. Il n'y arrivait pas… il prit la main de Ryûichi dans ses mains. Cette dernière dégageait un peu de chaleur. Tôma versa quelques larmes, impossible pour lui de prendre une décision seul. Il ne pouvait pas. Il resta jusqu'à l'heure maximum autorisée des visites, et s'en alla doucement à pied jusque chez lui. Il hésitait. Il ne savait pas qui appeler. Shûichi ? Non, le jeune chanteur ne pourrait pas l'aider… Yûki ? Peut-être… mais il ne voulait pas lui infliger ça non plus… et Shûichi le saurait… Fujisaki ? Non, impossible, il avait déjà été bien ébranlé par tous les malheurs qui les accablaient… Noriko ? Non, elle restait cloîtrée chez elle, impossible d'aller la voir sans déclencher la crise de larmes. K ? Non, le manager aimait beaucoup Ryûichi également, il ne pourrait pas prendre cette décision. Tôma n'avait plus de nouvelles de Sakano. Décidément, Tôma se sentait bien seul. Quelqu'un le prit par l'épaule. il se retourna et vit Hiroshi.

TOMA : Nakano-san…

HIROSHI : venez avec moi.

Tôma soupira et suivit Hiroshi. Il ne tarda pas à voir qu'ils allaient chez Yûki.

TOMA : mais…

HIROSHI : il faut prendre la décision tous ensemble, non ? K, Noriko, Fujisaki y sont, ils n'attendent que nous, avec Shûichi et Yûki.

TOMA : prendre la décision ensemble…

HIROSHI : vous pensiez peut-être être le seul à prendre la décision de laisser Sakuma-san en vie ou non ?

TOMA : …

Ils allèrent chez Yûki, et là, Shûichi était dans les bras de Yûki, en pleur, Noriko se retenait de pleurer, K avait une mine sombre, et Fujisaki laissait ses larmes couler en silence.

TOMA : non, vous ne pouvez pas…

HIROSHI : parce que vous êtes plus apte que nous, peut-être ?

TOMA : …

Il alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil.

YUKI : je propose… qu'on vote.

TOMA : pardon ? nous parlons de la vie de quelqu'un, là !

YUKI : tu vois une autre solution ?

Tôma se tut. Non, bien sûr, il n'y avait aucune autre solution qui lui venait.

YUKI : ceux qui veulent débrancher Ryûichi lève la main.

Au début, il n'y eut aucune main levée. Puis Yûki leva sa main. Tôma le fusilla du regard, mais déjà, Shûichi levait aussi la main, en sanglotant. Noriko baissa la tête et leva sa main. Ses larmes coulèrent. K fit la même chose. Hiroshi leva la sienne également.

FUJISAKI : non, ce n'est pas possible ! Vous ne pouvez pas… décider de…

TOMA : … non, je refuse…

YUKI : donc, il y a 5 votes contre 2. Il faut maintenant décider du temps…

FUJISAKI : non, je refuse qu'on débranche qui que ce soit ! Que ce soit Sakuma-san, Shindo-san, ou autre !

TOMA : nous n'y pouvons rien, Suguru, calmes toi…

YUKI : je dirais 2 semaines.

NORIKO : oui… pourquoi pas…

K : je dirais plutôt un mois.

FUJISAKI : vous êtes horrible !

SHUICHI : calmes toi !

FUJISAKI : non, je ne me calmerais pas, vous êtes horrible, vous voulez le faire débrancher, vous voulez le tuer !

YUKI : NE COMPRENDS TU PAS QUE DANS CET ETAT LA, IL EST DEJA MORT ?

Il y eut un grand silence.

YUKI : si son cœur ne cesse de s'arrêter, son cerveau ne sera plus irrigué. Et même s'il revient, il ne sera plus comme avant. Donc, c'est plutôt un soulagement, non ? Tu garderas l'image de Ryûichi tel qu'il était. Qui te dit qu'il pourra même marcher ? Qui te dit qu'il pourra encore chanter ? Qui te dit qu'il se souviendra de nous ? Qui te dit qu'il aura encore sa pêche ?

Le discourt criant de vérité atteignit chacune des personnes présente dans le cœur. Fujisaki éclata en sanglot, et Tôma le prit dans ses bras.

TOMA : c'est bon, je dis qu'il faut attendre 1 semaine. Après, nous le débrancherons. D'accord ?

Chacun acquiesça puis partirent petit à petit. Ne restèrent que Tôma, Shûichi et Yûki.

YUKI : rentres chez toi, Tôma.

TOMA : 500 000… je lui dois 500 000 yens, Eiri…

YUKI : nous verrons ça plus tard, d'accord ? Aller, vas te coucher.

Tôma rentra chez lui, et alla directement se coucher, sans même manger. Le lendemain, Tôma alla voir Ryûichi. Il lui expliqua qu'il fallait qu'il le débranche.

TOMA : pourquoi tu ne te bats pas, Ryû-chan ? Pourquoi ne te bats tu pas pour revenir… tu n'as qu'une semaine, Ryû-chan… une semaine… et c'est moi qui l'ai proposé… je te demande pardon, mais vois tu… les propos d'Eiri-san… ils sont vrais… ils sont malheureusement vrais… seras tu comme avant, si tu te réveilles ? Seras tu toujours aussi enjoué ? Et… te rappelleras tu de moi, de nous ?

VOIX : ça ne sert à rien de te faire du mal, comme ça.

Yûki arriva.

YUKI : calmes toi, et attends.

TOMA : attendre… je ne peux faire que ça… me calmer… mais je suis calme… m'énerver ne sert à rien, je l'ai bien comprit. Nous ne reviendrons pas sur notre décision, et tel que je te connais, tu as sûrement dû dire au médecin…

YUKI : que nous refusons.

TOMA : pardon ?

YUKI : j'ai prit une décision, c'est celle de ne pas le débrancher. J'ai bien vu hier soir que tu n'étais pas d'accord, alors ne va pas prendre mal mon initiative. Bon, je vais fumer une cigarette dehors, tu me suis ?

TOMA : … d'accord…

Ils allèrent dehors, et Yûki s'alluma une cigarette.

YUKI : j'ai décidé d'attendre. Après tout, il a bien besoin de sa chance, lui aussi. Je me suis également porté garant avec Shûichi de payer pour les services de l'hôpital. Noriko a fait un versement sur ton compte, je lui en ai parlé, elle a accepté. Son mari a dit qu'il verrait pour en refaire un le mois prochain. 100 000 yens d'un coup. 1/5 de ce que tu dois à ton ex femme. Ça te va ?

TOMA : mais…

YUKI : elle l'a fait ce matin. Au moins, je réfléchis…

TOMA : … merci, Eiri-san… merci…

YUKI : …

Il écrasa sa cigarette.

YUKI : aller, retournes près de Sakuma, et continues à lui parler, va savoir, il se peut qu'il se réveille…

Yûki s'en alla et Tôma se précipita au chevet de Ryûichi. Il lui prit doucement la main, et s'appuya sur le lit. Il attendit, encore et encore, puis, fatigué, s'endormit. Il se fit réveiller par une main qui le secouait. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. La, Ryûichi le regardait.

TOMA : Ryû… !

RYUICHI : euh… excusez moi mais… qui êtes vous ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Et oui, je sais une amélioration… pour une nouvelle descente lool ! Alors, est-ce que notre cher Ryû-chan va se souvenir de Tôma par la suite ? Ça, c'est à voir… dans le prochain chapitre ! Je sais, je suis horrible, et sadique, aussi ! Bon, sur ce, je vous laisse ! Reviews ? JA NE !

ps : pour certain à qui je l'ai dit, ne vous inquiétez pas, ma fic gage sur le couple Tôma et Shûichi avance ;) et pour les autres, je voulais votre avis sur ce couple hors du commun... BIZOUS !


	12. Chapter 12

Désolée pour le retard TT mais j'ai eu plein de news in my life, et j'étais pas mal débordée... voilà la suite que certains attendent impatiamment ;)

CHAPITRE 12 :

Le cœur de Tôma se serra à l'extrême.

RYUICHI : je… je ne me souviens de rien… pourquoi suis-je à l'hôpital ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie !

TOMA : …

RYUICHI : monsieur ?

TOMA : … ce n'est rien, vous avez eut un accident, un camion vous a percuté, devant l'hôpital…

RYUICHI : mais… vous me connaissez, n'est-ce pas ?

TOMA : … oui, nous nous connaissons. Dîtes moi, Nittle Grasper, ça ne vous dit rien ?

RYUICHI : … vaguement… très vaguement…

Ryûichi se prit la tête dans ses mains. Un médecin arriva.

MEDECIN : Seguchi-san ? SAKUMA-SAN !

RYUICHI ? C'est moi ?

TOMA : oui, vous vous appelez Ryûichi Sakuma, vous avez 31 ans, vous faites partit du groupe Nittle Grasper, et vous êtes victime d'une amnésie…

RYUICHI : amnésie… mais… ça veut dire que je récupérerais ma mémoire, ou…

MEDECIN : une amnésie ? Ca dépend. Il se peut que vous la récupériez… comme il se peut que vous ne la récupériez jamais…

RYUICHI : non, ne parlez pas de malheur… il faut toujours positiver !

Le brun soupira et se rallongea. Puis, il regarda Tôma dans les yeux.

RYUICHI : qui que vous soyez, je me souviendrais de vous !

TOMA : … au revoir, je viendrais vous voir demain, d'accord ?

RYUICHI : ça marche ! A demain alors ! J'ai hâte d'y être !

Tôma s'en alla, et alla directement chez Yûki. Il sonna plusieurs fois avant que Shûichi vienne lui ouvrir.

SHUICHI : Tôma…

TOMA : quelqu'un est avec toi ?

SHUICHI : non, je suis seul, pourquoi ?

TOMA : Ryûichi… s'est réveillé…

Le visage de Shûichi s'illumina.

SHUICHI : c'est vrai ? Mais c'est génial ! Je vais le voir !

Il s'arrêta en voyant l'air triste de Tôma.

SHUICHI : qui a-t-il, Tôma ?

TOMA : Shûichi… Ryûichi a perdu la mémoire… Il…

SHUICHI : a une amnésie ? C'est ça… ?

TOMA : effectivement…

Shûichi perdu son enthousiasme.

SHUICHI : oh non…

TOMA : mais déjà, le nom de Nittle Grasper lui dit quelque chose. J'irais le voir demain, et chacun d'entre nous lui fera se souvenir de petites choses, d'accord ? Nous verrons si, d'ici demain, il aura récupéré des souvenirs…

SHUICHI : nous devons prévenir les autres, non ?

TOMA viens avec moi, je ne me sens pas capable d'annoncer ça seul tout le temps…

C'est ainsi que Shûichi et Tôma annoncèrent petit à petit la bonne et la mauvaise nouvelle à tout le monde. Chacun réagissait différemment. K avait prit la nouvelle de l'amnésie comme une seconde mort du chanteur. Il refusait d'entendre raison, et dégagea Tôma et Shûichi de chez lui à coup de revolver. Noriko avait été infiniment soulagée. Elle leur avait confié qu'elle préférait savoir Ryûichi amnésique que mort, ou même dans le coma, car au moins, on pouvait lui reparler, et refaire d'autre souvenir avec lui.

NORIKO : merci de m'apporter cette nouvelle… au fait, Tôma, j'ai fait le virement ce matin, Eiri-san a dût t'en parler…

Fujisaki avait soupiré, mais semblait un peu plus joyeux.

FUJISAKI : tout reprend, au fait Tôma, pour le divorce de ta femme, je peux te prêter de l'argent, tant que tu me le rends petit peu par petit peu par la suite…

A la fin de la journée, ils n'avaient toujours pas retrouvé Yûki.

TOMA : où est-il ?

SHUICHI : c'est toi le dernier qui l'a vu, je te signale !

TOMA : il est partit, et après j'ai été voir Ryûichi, pardon de m'occuper des priorité !

SHUICHI : parce que Yûki n'est pas une priorité ?

TOMA : à ce moment là, non, maintenant, oui !

YUKI : et pourquoi serais-je une priorité ?

Le musicien et le chanteur sursautèrent, et se retournèrent vers un Yûki, cigarette en bouche, les regardant étonné.

TOMA SHUICHI : Ryûichi est réveillé !

YUKI : je sais, je viens de l'hôpital, je sais également qu'il fait une amnésie, et je sais aussi que cette nuit, selon les médecins, ils reprendra doucement ses souvenirs. Vous ne m'apprenez rien.

Puis, il ajouta en voyant la tête des deux qui lui faisaient face :

YUKI : mais à ce que je vois, c'est moi qui vous apprend des choses… vous pensez des fois à aller voir les médecins ?

SHUICHI : il va reprendre TOUS ses souvenirs ?

YUKI : peut-être pas tous cette nuit, il a eut un sacré choc au niveau du crâne, mais il les récupèrera certainement tous au fur et à mesure. Mais les médecins craignent qu'il rechute, et que son état de santé défaille. Il a quand même fait plusieurs morts cliniques !

Il rattrapa Tôma alors que celui-ci se dirigeait vers l'hôpital.

TOMA : mais lâches moi !

YUKI : non, les visites sont terminées, ça sert à rien que tu y ailles, et tu dois faire le premier versement à Mika jusqu'à quand ?

TOMA : … demain.

YUKI : très bien, alors, on va directement le faire par téléphone, ça coupe plus tard.

Il lui tendit son portable.

TOMA : … comment te remercier ?

YUKI : le fais surtout pas, et tout ira bien.

Shûichi éclata de rire, et ça réchauffa le cœur des deux présents. Tôma fit le versement par téléphone, puis rendit son portable à Yûki.

YUKI : bon, je te raccompagne chez toi, et demain, je viendrais te prendre a 14h. Sois à l'heure, d'accord ?

Yûki raccompagna avec sa voiture Tôma qui monta manger un morceau. Il n'avait rien avaler depuis la veille midi, il avait sacrément faim. Puis il alla se coucher, tranquillement. Il espérait que Ryûichi récupère le plus de souvenir… et surtout celui de leur relation.

Le lendemain, Yûki attendait devant l'immeuble de Tôma, énervé.

YUKI : il ne peut pas être à l'heure, pour une fois !

Il descendit de sa voiture, laissant Shûichi, et monta voir Tôma. Il fut surprit de voir la porte de chez le blond ouvert. Il entra doucement et vit Tôma par terre, une blessure à la tête.

YUKI : merde, Tôma !

Il redressa son beau frère, et essuya avec sa chemise le sang qui coulait de la blessure du blond.

YUKI : eh, réveilles toi !

TOMA : Eiri… san…

YUKI : qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé, merde ?

TOMA : je ne sais pas… oh, ma tête…

Tôma porta une main à sa blessure, et gémit doucement de douleur.

TOMA : je me souviens juste… qu'on a frapper à ma porte… et après, le noir total…

YUKI : bah, ce qui m'étonne, c'est que tes agresseurs n'ont rien prit, apparemment, et qu'ils t'ont laissé en vie…

TOMA : tu tiens tant que ça à me voir mort ?

YUKI : j'ai dit ça ? Aller, lèves toi.

Ils se relevèrent, puis Yûki alla soigner Tôma dans sa salle de bain. Un moment, Tôma glissa sur le carrelage, et tomba sur Yûki. Shûichi arriva à ce moment là. Les deux hommes étaient tombés dans la baignoire, Yûki sur Tôma, ce dernier ayant la chemise ouverte.

SHUICHI : je… pardonnez moi, je m'en vais…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

… quoi ? (-bouille innocente-), bon je sais, je commence à toucher au couple Yûki et Shûichi, mais vous en faîtes pas, je les laisse ensemble ! Juste une question… à votre avis, comment réagit Tôma ? Et comment réagis Yûki ? Voilà, aller, gros bizous ! Reviews ? JA NE !


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPITRE 13 :

Shûichi s'en alla en courant, et Yûki jura.

YUKI : idiot !

TOMA : c'est ma faute, en plus ?

YUKI : pff, c'est pas la mienne, en tout cas !

TOMA : tu te redresses ou tu décides de camper là ?

YUKI : et si je choisis la deuxième solution ?

TOMA : regardes où se situe mon genoux par rapport à ce que tu as de plus précieux, et je pense que ça te fera réfléchir !

Tôma souriait à Yûki qui devint blanc.

YUKI : bon, j'ai comprit…

Il se redressa, et aida Tôma à en faire autant.

TOMA : on va voir Ryûichi ?

YUKI : je vais d'abord régler ce problème avec Shûichi. Commences à pied, je te rejoins plus tard !

Yûki sortit de l'appartement de Tôma et ce dernier soupira. Il finit de se soigner, et s'en alla à l'hôpital, voir Ryûichi. Arrivé à la chambre de ce dernier, il le vit assit sur son lit, avec Kumagorô dans les bras, en train de parler aux médecins et infirmières qui étaient autour de lui, puis il se mit à chanter. Tôma remarqua avec satisfaction qu'il se souvenait des paroles des chansons de Nittle Grasper, il attendit un moment, écoutant cette voix qui lui avait tant manqué, puis entra. Le regard du chanteur s'illumina en voyant Tôma.

RYUICHI : Tôma !

MEDECIN : ne vous levez pas…

Tôma s'approcha de Ryûichi qui demanda au personnel de l'hôpital de partir. Quand la porte se ferma, Ryûichi attrapa le bras de Tôma et l'embrassa. Le blond se laissa faire, et ferma les yeux. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça…

RYUICHI : je me souviens de tout… enfin je crois… je me souviens du fan qui t'a tiré dessus… ensuite des vacances en France… puis du retour… du moment où je voulais aller voir Shûichi à l'hôpital… puis le camion… après, c'est le grand trou noir…

TOMA : ça fait 3 mois que tu es dans le coma… plusieurs fois, ton cœur lâchait…

RYUICHI : oh… je suis désolé… mais, et ton procès ?

Devant la mine triste du blond, Ryûichi le prit dans ses bras.

RYUICHI : combien ?

TOMA : 500 000 yens…

RYUICHI : ne t'en fais pas, nous y arriverons… Nittle Grasper va revenir, en force, et nous nous mettrons à fond pour payer ces 500 000 fichus yens…

TOMA : Noriko m'a déjà donné 100 000 yens, j'espère que ça ne la mettra pas dans l'embarra…

RYUICHI : je suis sûr que non ! Tôma !

Ryûichi serra très fort contre lui Tôma qui se laissa faire. Le brun lui prit le visage et l'embrassa fougueusement.

RYUICHI : quand je pense que j'ai dormit pendant 3 mois… sans toi… et que j'ai failli mourir, sans toi, ça m'horripile ! Plus jamais sans toi, d'accord ? Je t'aime…

Ces simples mots firent pleurer Tôma.

RYUICHI : mais…

TOMA : pardon… pardonnes-moi… mais…

RYUICHI : bah pleures pas pour si peu, enfin !

Ryûichi lui fit un grand sourire, et Tôma lui rendit le même, malgré ses larmes qui coulaient encore.

RYUICHI : si tu pleures pour ça, la nouvelle que je vais te donner va te faire mourir de joie !

TOMA : co… comment ça ?

RYUICHI : j'ai décidé, puisque tu es divorcé, d'habiter avec toi !

TOMA : tu es… sérieux ?

RYUICHI : absolument ! Pourquoi, tu ne veux pas ?

TOMA : au contraire ! Je… Je… je ne sais pas…

RYUICHI : comment réagir ? Dis juste oui !

TOMA : oui ! Je suis 100 d'accord !

Tôma serra Ryûichi contre lui. Ses larmes ne cessaient de couler.

RYUICHI : Tôma… pourquoi tu as un bandage, tu es blessé ?

Tôma se recula et posa sa main sur le bandage qu'il s'était fait.

TOMA : ah ça… ce n'est rien…

RYUICHI : tu me caches encore quelque chose ?

TOMA : … non, on m'a juste agressé ce matin…

RYUICHI : quoi ? Mais qui ?

TOMA : aucune idée, donc ne t'en fais pas pour ça, d'accord ?

RYUICHI : mais, s'il recommence…

TOMA : ne t'en fais pas, je ne me laisserais pas avoir comme ça !

RYUICHI : hum… fais attention à toi, Tôma…

Au bout d'un moment, Tôma retourna chez lui. Il allait assez mal, surtout que ce qu'il avait dit à Yûki n'était pas vrai. Il s'était fait surprendre chez lui, mais ses agresseurs avaient d'eux même ouvert la porte. Il avait été frappé par derrière. Et il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de leur visage, ni même de ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite. Il se souvient qu'il était resté conscient quelques minutes, que les agresseurs l'avait traîné, allongé, mais après, il n'en avait qu'un très vague souvenir, puis il se réveillait dans les bras de Yûki. Il se concentra encore, mais impossible… si, on lui avait fait boire de force quelque chose, mais après… impossible de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé… ni même du visage de ses agresseurs… rien du tout… il rentra chez lui, et vit un mot qu'il n'avait pas vu sur sa table. Il alla le lire.

" alors, Tôma Seguchi, aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin ? Dommage pour vous, nous, on a aimé… en même temps, avec la dose de GHB qu'on vous a fait prendre… sinon, vous vous souvenez de ceux qui vous ont prit tout ce que vous possédez ? Et bien c'est nous ! Nous avons foncé dans votre ami, en nous faisant passé pour des livreurs, nous vous avons rendu une petite visite ce matin… vous avez détruit notre vie, alors, nous allons détruire la votre ! Nous vous avons prit votre argent, vos espoirs, nous avons failli prendre la vie de votre ami, nous avons prit votre corps… et nous prendrons votre vie ! "

Tôma tomba sur une chaise, tremblant. Alors, il s'était passé " ça " ce matin… il prit le téléphone, et remarqua que le câble avait été coupé au niveau du mur. Il paniqua et se leva d'un coup. Son coup à la tête le fit vaciller, et il se précipita en dehors de chez lui, en prenant le soin de tout fermer à clef. Il fallait qu'il aille voir quelqu'un, et qu'il lui raconte tout ! Il se mit à courir dans la rue, en sachant très bien quels effets le GHB allait avoir. Pour l'instant, ça allait, il ne s'en souvenait pas, mais dans une semaine, dans un rêve, tout lui reviendrait en mémoire… comme dans un flash back ! Il verrait ce qu'il a fait, il verrait ce qu'il s'est passé… il verrait ce qu'ils ont osé lui faire ! Il continuait à courir, puis se dirigea inconsciemment vers chez Yûki. Arrivé devant, il entendit des éclats de voix, qu'il ne tarda pas à reconnaître.

YUKI : mais puisque je te dis que c'était un accident !

SHUICHI : ouais, je te crois, dis plutôt que tu étais en train de te taper Tôma, tu serais beaucoup plus crédible !

YUKI : 'tain, il s'est rien passé !

SHUICHI : c'est pour ça que vous étiez dans la baignoire, lui la chemise ouverte, toi au dessus !

YUKI : tu sais ce que c'est, un accident ?

Tôma en avait entendu assez, il s'en alla, ne voulant pas en entendre plus. Il se dirigea vers la NG, le plus vit possible. Il devait s'enfermer dans son bureau. Là, tout ira bien. Il y arriva très vite, et s'enferma, comme tout était prévu. Il mit ensuite la clef dans un meuble près de la porte, et se retourna pour faire face à deux hommes assez fort, et un autre plus petit et plus fin assis sur son bureau.

TOMA : qui êtes vous ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà ! Donc, certaines personnes ont vu un peu loin, question réaction de Yûki lool ! Alors… voilà enfin l'intrigue qui aurait dû être principale de l'histoire… enfin, vous allez me dire lool ! Sinon, pour le GHB… pas put m'en empêcher, gomen ne ! Sachant les effet de cette drogue… je n'ai pas put

Bref ! Sinon, autres petites questions, pour vous embêter un peu, et vous faire attendre… 1)qui sont ces trois personnes ? Attention, ce sont des persos originaux, donc, faites des hypothèses sur leur nature, ou alors leur intention , 2)est-ce que Yûki et Shûichi vont finir leur dispute vite ? 3)Et est-ce que Tôma va avoir le courage de tout avouer à Ryûichi ?

Voilà, petit clin d'œil à caliope la muse, dont j'ai prit l'idée des questions, je trouve ça plus plaisant pour les lecteurs, non ? ;) aller, Reviews?JA NE !


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPITRE 14 :

Aucun des trois ne répondaient, et ne bougeaient. Tôma en profita pour les détailler. Les deux hommes assez forts étaient exactement pareil, ils seraient jumeaux que ça n'aurait pas étonné le directeur de la NG. Grand, la vingtaines, et ils étaient habillés en costards. Blonds tous deux, ils avaient les yeux fermés, et un visage assez dur. Celui du milieu était brun, un corps assez fin, une cigarette à la bouche, et assis tranquillement sur le bureau, une jambe pendante, il regardait tranquillement en l'air. Au bout de quelques minutes, quand il eut fini sa cigarette, il l'écrasa négligemment sur le bureau et regarda le blond avec une extrême froideur.

BRUN : alors, tu as trouvé notre cadeau à la hauteur de ce que tu espérais ?

Le brun avait un accent anglais très prononcé, ce qui était très désagréable à Tôma.

TOMA : je ne pense pas que nous nous connaissions, alors vous être prié de…

BRUN : ne prends pas autant de précautions avec moi, nous avons quand même couché ensemble, tu ne te souviens pas ?

Les deux gardes du corps eurent un petit ricanement.

BRUN : ah oui… tu ne peux pas t'en souvenir, c'est vrai…

TOMA : ça suffit, sortez de mon bureau, je ne sais pas qui vous a ouvert, mais…

BRUN : stop it, enfin, Tôma-kun, nous devons juste parler affaire, ou mort, ce n'est pas la mer à boire…

TOMA : vous êtes fou…

BRUN : exact, fou de ton corps, mais ça n'a aucune importance…

Il se ralluma une cigarette.

BRUN : écoutes, tu nous as envoyé sur les roses sans avoir même écouté nos chansons…

TOMA : en vous voyant, je me dis que je n'ai pas eu tort…

BRUN : SHUT UP !

Les gardes du corps avancèrent d'un pas vers Tôma en ouvrant les yeux.

BRUN : je pense que tu n'as pas comprit dans quelle situation tu es… tu veux que je t'aide à te remémorer qui est le dominant ici ?

Les gardes du corps avancèrent d'encore un pas.

BRUN : ou bien des excuses feront comprendre que tu as comprit…

TOMA : et vous croyez que j'allais vous faire des excuses ?

Les gardes arrivèrent derrière Tôma et se retournèrent. Ils poussèrent Tôma vers le brun et le blond tomba à terre.

BRUN : toi avoir un très fort sens de la fierté. Ça me touche. Dommage que tu l'ais perdue ce matin même.

Tôma allait se relever mais le brun s'assit sur lui, le plaquant par terre.

BRUN : tut, tut, tut ! Tu restes à terre, tu es tellement mieux…

Il l'embrassa de force, Tôma se débattit, mais le brun avait plus de force qu'il n'en avait l'air.

BRUN : hum, délicieux ! Bon, maintenant, je vais te dire ce qui m'amène…

Il regarda Tôma droit dans les yeux.

BRUN : sors du marché, toi et ton groupe, et laisses les Bad Luck suivre leur cours, ok ?

TOMA : et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

Le brun brandit un papier sous les yeux de Tôma, et ce dernier reconnu l'adresse de Yûki.

BRUN : réfléchis bien, je connais l'adresse de cet écrivain, je connais ton adresse et j'ai le double des clefs, et même si tu fais changer la serrure, un de mes charmants gardes du corps se fera un plaisir de fracturer ta serrure… je connais beaucoup de chose de ta vie privée… la petite Noriko était pas mal dans son genre… réfléchis bien, je viendrais demain ! Où que tu sois !

Il se releva, et s'en alla, avec ses deux acolytes. Ils ouvrirent la porte avec la clef que Tôma avait cru cacher, et le brun embrassa doucement la clef avant de l'emporter. Tôma soupira et se releva à son tour. Il vit que le téléphone de son bureau avait subit le même sort que celui de chez lui. il y avait un mot, gravé sous son bureau, invisible sauf quand on était dans sa position : " et n'appelles pas les flics, ce serait encore pire ! Tchao, je t'aime ! ". Tôma s'assit sur sa chaise, et se prit la tête dans ses mains. Quelqu'un frappa à son bureau.

TOMA : entrez…

VOIX : quel enthousiasme, cousin…

Fujisaki entra, et ferma la porte.

TOMA : que me veux tu ?

FUJISAKI : juste prendre de tes nouvelles et te demander qui sont les trois hommes qui sont sortis de ton bureau.

TOMA : si seulement je le savais…

FUJISAKI : il t'a prit une clef, le brun, et tu ne les connais pas ?

TOMA : je n'ai pas eu le choix, on va dire…

Fujisaki fronça les sourcils.

FUJISAKI : si tu as des ennuis, ma mère acceptera sans hésiter de t'héberger une nuit.

TOMA : ça ira… il ne vaut mieux pas, Suguru…

FUJISAKI : c'est quoi ce papier ?

Il prit le mot que Tôma avait laissé tombé en entrant dans le bureau.

TOMA : non, rends moi ça !

Fujisaki réussi à lire le mot avant que Tôma ne le reprenne.

FUJISAKI : mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Tôma lui prit le mot, et le fusilla du regard.

TOMA : sors d'ici !

FUJISAKI : qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

TOMA : tu n'as rien à savoir, sors !

FUJISAKI : attends… GHB ? C'est pas la drogue…

TOMA : sors d'ici !

FUJISAKI : 'nous avons prit ton corps'… Tôma, ce n'est pas ce que je crois ?

TOMA : tais toi ! Je ne veux rien entendre !

FUJISAKI : mais merde, appelles les flics !

Tôma soupira. Il ne se débarrassera pas de son cousin comme ça…

TOMA : je ne peux pas pour deux raisons : les fils de mes téléphones sont coupés, et ils ont déjà tout prévu…

FUJISAKI : tout prévu ? C'est à dire ?

TOMA : laisse moi tranquille… je rentre chez moi.

FUJISAKI : je ne pense pas que ce soit prudent…

TOMA : tu vois un autre choix ?

FUJISAKI : viens chez moi.

TOMA : je ne peux pas !

FUJISAKI : ils n'ont pas mon adresse, et maman est partie, pour deux jours. Ils ne te retrouveront pas, et demain, tu iras à l'hôpital.

TOMA : Suguru, écoutes…

FUJISAKI : tu me dois quelque chose pour ta demande pour que j'intègre Bad Luck, alors j'ai trouvé ce que je voulais. Viens.

TOMA : …

FUJISAKI : … il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?

TOMA : ils ont l'adresse de Eiri-san.

FUJISAKI : … pardon ?

TOMA : bah oui… je ne te l'avais pas dit ?

FUJISAKI : je comprends, ils ne te trouvent pas, ils s'en prennent à Eiri-san…

TOMA : …

FUJISAKI : que veulent ils ?

TOMA : que je vous laisse le chemin libre… que je sorte Nittle Grasper…

FUJISAKI : pourquoi ?

TOMA : pour vous laisser le champs libre, à toi et aux Bad Luck.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Arrivée du cousin lool ! Alors, questions ! 1) Comment va réagir Fujisaki ? 2) Quelles solutions s'offrent à eux ? 3) Que va décider Tôma ? Voilà quelques petites questions ! Aller, JA NE ! (reviews ? (chibi eyes) )

* * *

Patpat : merci (encore lool) d'aimer mon histoire ! voici la suite ! bisoux !

Kokoroyume : non, ce ne sont pas les ASK :) ils sont beaucoup moins michants lool aller, aller, au prochain questionnaire, tu va y arriver ! ;)

Chiji(nette ou Eiri-chiji XD) : bah, t'en fais pas, Tôma a pas fini de souffrir ! et non, je l'ai aps laissé tombé Xd ! sinon, tu as bon à deux questions (comme tu vois lool) aller, bisou bisou !

Cristalsky : coucou :) et bien... pour les fans, tu y es presque, comme je t'ai déjà dit ! Et pour la dispute, et bien... vila :) aller, gros bisous, et bonne chance pour le prochaine questionnaire ;)


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPITRE 15 :

Il y eut un gros silence. Ce fut Fujisaki qui le brisa le premier.

FUJISAKI : mais alors… Ce sont eux qui t'ont tiré dessus ? Et eux aussi qui ont enlevé Noriko… et eux qui ont renversé Ryûichi… toutes les actions visent les Grasper !

TOMA : oui, maintenant que tu le dis…

FUJISAKI : bon, pour l'instant, on va aller voir Eiri-san, puis, on va chez moi, tous ensemble.

TOMA : écoutes, c'est ennuyeux, tu es pire que moi…

FUJISAKI : je prends ça pour un compliment.

Ils sortirent le la NG, Tôma demandant à sa secrétaire de changer la serrure de son bureau.

FUJISAKI : allons chez Eiri-san.

TOMA : … tu risques d'avoir des surprises…

Fujisaki le regarda de travers, mais ne se permit aucune remarque. Quand ils arrivèrent devant chez Yûki, la dispute n'était toujours pas terminée.

YUKI : nous sommes en train de changer de sujet ! Si tu avais quelque chose à me dire, vis à vis de mes autres partenaires, tu n'avais cas le faire le moment présent ! Maintenant, nous devons parler de Tôma !

SHUICHI : depuis quand tu l'appelles Tôma ? Je pensais que c'était Seguchi, pour toi !

YUKI : je l'appelle comme je veux !

SHUICHI : pourquoi pas Tôma-chan ?

YUKI : t'es chiant dans ton genre, toi !

SHUICHI : pourquoi tu m'as accepté comme amant, alors ? SALAUD !

YUKI : arrêtes avec tes questions idiotes !

Fujisaki sonna et Yûki ouvrit, l'air vraiment énervé.

YUKI : oui ?

FUJISAKI : si je peux me permettre, je suis d'accord avec Eiri-san, si tu continues, Shindo-san, la partie chant de Bad Luck sera de nouveau lamentable, nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre, ensuite, si vous pouviez mettre vos disputes de côté et lire ceci, c'est un mot adressé à mon cousin.

Tôma vit avec horreur le mot passer dans les mains de Yûki, et que Shûichi lisait derrière lui.

TOMA : Suguru !

FUJISAKI : quoi, il faut bien qu'ils soient au courant, non ?

YUKI : pardon ? Tôma, ce qui est écrit là est la vérité ?

FUJISAKI : oui.

SHUICHI : oh mon dieu…

TOMA : …

YUKI : quel rapport avec nous ?

FUJISAKI : les agresseurs de Tôma sont venus le voir dans son bureau, et ils l'ont menacé. Tôma doit retirer les Grasper pour laisser la place aux Bad Luck.

SHUICHI : mais… pourquoi ?

FUJISAKI : va savoir. Je sais aussi que vous courez un risque. Ils sont prêt à tout, et ont votre adresse.

SHUICHI : donc, si j'ai bien comprit… je n'ai rien comprit !

YUKI : ils risquent, pour toucher Tôma… de s'en prendre à moi… c'est ça ?

FUJISAKI : exactement.

TOMA : et à cause de cela, Suguru veut que nous allions tous dormir chez lui. Expliquez lui que cette idée est…

YUKI : brillante, quelque part.

TOMA : pardon ?

YUKI : écoutes, tes agresseurs, ils ne connaissent pas l'adresse de Suguru, non ? Si nous dormons là-bas, ils ne pourrons rien nous faire. Les dégâts ne seront que matériels, s'ils viennent ici ou chez toi.

Il y eut un grand silence, puis Shûichi prit la parole.

SHUICHI : je pense qu'il y a une solution, à toi de voir, Tôma, ce que tu en penses…

TOMA : proposes toujours, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de mauvaise idée dans la situation actuelle…

SHUICHI : je propose de faire une conférence de presse, dans laquelle Bad Luck veut que Nittle Grasper continue sa carrière…

TOMA : il faudrait avoir une bonne raison de convoquer la presse, nous ne pouvons pas faire venir les journalistes juste pour qu'un groupe adule un autre groupe, c'est insensé…

FUJISAKI : …

TOMA : je sais ce que tu penses, et tu sais que c'est une mauvaise idée.

FUJISAKI : oui, tu as raison, ça peut faire empirer la situation, mais ça peut aussi tout arrêter…

SHUICHI : de quoi vous parlez ?

YUKI : ils disent qu'ils veulent rendre cette affaire publique, sûrement en modifiant certain passage, comme le viol de Tôma, mais…

TOMA : ne prononce pas ce mot, pour l'instant, on est sûr de rien…

FUJISAKI : c'est sûr, leurs propos ne sont pas compréhensibles du tout…

TOMA : je veux dire…

SHUICHI : être violé, ce n'est pas la fin du monde… c'est dur, c'est un mauvais moment à passer, mais… la vie ne s'arrête pas…

Chacun se tut. Shûichi les regarda les uns après les autres, puis reprit :

SHUICHI : mais non ! Ne faites pas cette tête, c'est du passé ! Et puis après, Tôma va dire la même chose !

TOMA : … j'appelle Ryûichi, j'ai envie de lui parler…

FUJISAKI : tu le feras chez moi, plus tôt on sera partit, mieux ce sera ! Prenez vos affaires, et on s'en va.

Yûki et Shûichi prirent de quoi dormir chez Fujisaki, puis ils partirent tous chez le jeune claviériste. Le trajet se passa dans le plus grand silence, et le plus grand calme, puis ils arrivèrent chez Fujisaki. La répartition des chambres se fit très vite, Yûki et Shûichi dormait dans une chambre, Fujisaki partageait la sienne avec Tôma. Le blond n'était pas tranquille, il alla dans sa chambre et appela Ryûichi.

RYUICHI : allô ?

TOMA : Ryûichi, c'est moi…

RYUICHI : ouah, tu as de la chance, pile au moment où les téléphones se coupent ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils ne vont pas couper notre conversation, ils vont couper ma ligne après ton appel…

TOMA : Ryûichi, tu vas bien, nee ?

RYUICHI : … que c'est-il passé ?

TOMA : pardon ?

RYUICHI : je sens que quelque chose s'est passé, je veux savoir quoi.

TOMA : mais… rien…

RYUICHI : tu mens ! Je le sens dans ta voix, que c'est-il passé, Tôma ?

Tôma marqua un temps d'absence, puis soupira.

TOMA : je t'expliquerais tout demain, d'accord ?

RYUICHI : promit ?

TOMA : promit…

Ils continuèrent à parler un peu, de tout et de rien, puis l'infirmière demanda à Ryûichi d'arrêter la conversation.

RYUICHI : bon, Tôma je dois te laisser… à demain, nee ?

TOMA : bien sûr ! À demain, Ryûichi !

RYUICHI : je t'aime…

TOMA : moi aussi, Ryû-chan… moi aussi…

Tôma raccrocha, puis soupira.

VOIX : tu lui diras, nee ?

Il sursauta et se retourna. Fujisaki était appuyé contre le mur.

FUJISAKI : tu as promit, tu devras le faire, nee ?

TOMA : … bien sûr, je n'ai pas le choix.

FUJISAKI : et tant mieux. Demain, nous irons à l'hôpital dès que les visites sont autorisées. Et nous préviendrons les médecins de ne pas autoriser quelqu'un à entrer dans sa chambre et lui parler sans notre permission.

TOMA : c'est mieux comme ça, en effet…

FUJISAKI : mais cette histoire ne peut durer.

TOMA : ce dont j'ai le plus peur… c'est au moment de me souvenir… je ne veux me souvenir de rien… rien du tout…

FUJISAKI : je te comprends… personne ne veut se souvenir du moment où il s'est fait…

Il y eut un moment de tension, puis Fujisaki tendit un pyjama à Tôma.

FUJISAKI : ça appartenait à ton père. Je sais bien que tu n'as pas eu le temps de prendre des affaires, mais je vais t'en prêter.

TOMA : merci…

Il prit le pyjama puis sourit à Fujisaki.

TOMA : allons manger.

FUJISAKI : je ne sais pas quoi faire, que veux tu manger ?

TOMA : … du lait…

Fujisaki soupira et alla dans la cuisine.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Encore un autre chapitre :-) vous vous souvenez du coup de Ryûichi, bien sûr ? lool ce n'ets pas une question, bien sûr ;) Sinon ! Question : 1) Tôma va-t-il tout avoué à Ryûichi malgré ce qu'il dit ? qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? 2) Que va faire Tôma ? Il va accepter de manger avec eux ? si oui, que vont dire les autres ? si non, pourquoi ? 3) Que s'est il bien passé pendant que Tôma dormait dans son appartement, avant que Yûki le retrouve ? voilà ! Merci d'y répondre ;) Bizou ! JA NE ! (reviews ? (chibi eyes))

par contre, vous n'aurez les réponses que plus tard... je pars pendant trois semaines, dans le jura, coupée d'internet donc, pendant ce temps là, reviews ;) ça fait toujours plaisir, et ça ne coute rien ;)


End file.
